


Tsunade's Appraisal Project

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Play, Ass to Mouth, Corruption, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Gen, Grooming, Harems, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Other, Polyamory, Seduction, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Feeling completely smitten with Naruto Uzumaki and discovering a True Youth Revitalization Jutsu from a hidden Scroll in her office, Tsunade sets off to collect a menagerie of ripe and young Shinobi girls from the collection of Ninja in her village to appease Naruto when he becomes Hokage someday. She is deranged with lust and devotion, prepared to properly 'Groom' the girls so that they're fully prepared to pleasure him when the time comes to be given as a gift.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Tsunade, Hyuuga Hinata/Tsunade, Mitarashi Anko/Tsunade, Tsunade/Uzumaki Naruto, Tsunade/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 26
Kudos: 47





	1. Hyuga Quality (Hinata Hyuuga)

  
  
  


**Tsunade's Appraisal Project**

**Naruto Franchise**

**By Azure/ For T7**

  
  


**Chapter One- Hyuga Quality (Hinata)**

********

Standing out on the balcony of her office and looking at Konohagakure Tsunade Senju, the Fifth Hokage, had learned to admire the sky from time to time in between breaks of her stressful position. Whereas there were dealings and paperwork to be filled she always made time for the little things like this. It allowed her to reflect on things past her point in life and wonder how she would have made them better. One constant thought on her mind was Naruto Uzumaki, the hero of Konoha and savior of her very heart. She leaned on the railing with her hands watching the blue sky and feeling reminded of his eyes, there’d be no doubt he’ll replace her at some point, after the next Hokage followed that is. 

She had been impressed by him time and time again and always he surpassed her expectations with surprise. If there was anyone she could place faith in it’d be him, just like how she once had faith and feelings for her late lover Dan. Tsunade frowned at this thought, every time she thought of Naruto she compared him to Dan instead of Nawaki, and she felt she knew the real reason why. Leaning back from the railing and clutching her chest a slight blush crept up on her cheekbones when thinking about how Naruto, as a kid, once stood up for her and took a blow straight from Kabuto when protecting her. She was still sore about getting bested by a Jounin-tier man like that, but ultimately Naruto coming to her aid was straight out of a fairy tale. One where the Underdog stood his ground against impossible odds to protect someone. She had been tacit with him at first, from hearing his obnoxious rambling on how he was going to be the Hokage when she was still sour over the ideal to when he’s always calling her ‘Oba-san’ like she were his own grandmother. Tusnade puffed out her cheeks in slight annoyance when thinking about that and instead found herself laughing just a little about how Naruto acts from time to time with either due respect or complete asshatery. In the middle of all these feelings she didn’t realize she had until lately Tsunade found herself thinking about the blonde idiot far too often for a woman of her age. From respect and trust, to adoration that now formed into love she found she couldn't quelsh them any longer no matter how hard she tried pushing them all down. 

Sighing to herself again she broke away from the balcony railing to head back into her office and down a large bottle of sake to kill her sunkenmodd. When passingovert her desk she noticed her large body mirror staring back at her with her own reflection.Tsunade looked at herself in the surface seeing a supposedly beautiful woman stare right back at her, of course she it was a fake appearance, relatively speaking. Her own semi-perfected Jutsu was what kept her looking this youthful in appearance even though she was far older than she appeared. Her age-smoothing jutsu would eventually run its course later down the line showing her true face of a ragged old lady. Tsunade legitimately wished she was younger in the sense of turning back time itself, back in her prime so to speak. Then maybe she could be available to offer Naruto a chance to be romantic with her and love her back like she did him. She sunk her head feeling that was just wishful thinking on her part, even though he wasn’t seeing anybody right now.

‘Look at me, wishing for the blonde idiot to give me that special look I crave and treat me like a special woman. Sigh,I’m far too old for him no matter how my appearance takes place. Still...If I had the chance to turn back time I’d take it in a heartbeat.’ She frowned at this thought and wound up pushing the carpet on the floor to the side by accident with a step of her heel revealing something peculiar hidden underneath.

“Hmm, what’s this now? Did Sarutobi have a secret compartment inside of the floor-wait! That symbol…it’s my Grandfather’s!” Tsunade gasped loudly in surprise when she saw an age-old mark of the Senju clan belonging to Hashirama. It was emblazoned on the ground beneath her feet and hidden underneath the carpet for ages unnoticed until just now and smackdab in the center of the office. At first she mistook it for a summoning Jutsu sign, but Tsunade knew better. ‘How has no one ever noticed this thing before? It belonged to my grandfather Hashirama Senju and it’s never been touched or activated? What could this mean?’

Just then the mark on her forehead started glowing emitting a gentle green wave of Chakra making the Kanji on the ground light up. Tsunade understood that perhaps it meant only descendants of Hashirama clan, ones that would inherit the mantle of Hokage in the future, would be able to activate it making it appear. The irony was not lost on her that she was the only one that it applied to, ironically when she didn’t initially want the job until Naruto showed up.. 

Kneeling down on the floor she pressed her right palm down upon the surface making it light up even brighter until it created a tiny smoke cloud revealing a large Ancient Scroll in its place. Tsunade was honestly surprised and quickly grabbed it then set it on her desk unfurling it as she goes. Her heart raced when she started reading the contents inside and then her eyes went wide with a smile appearing on her face. For the first time in a lifetime she had hope in her heart to feel like a young person again. 

“With this I could…..be young again, for real this time in both age and physical potential. It’s not at all a cosmetic like my own Jutsu, it’s literal life-rejuvenating properties. Remarkable. I bet it was intended to keep a proper Kage figure youthful and in their prime for decades maybe even a century since it has the potential of Hashirama’s life energy imbued into it. No doubt that the Second Hokage Tobirama Senju must’ve designed it way for a reason. He probably felt only relatives of his bloodline could ever be worthy. With this...I can make Naruto mine.” She covered up her mouth in surprise when revealing that hidden thought of hers and blushed intensely before nodding to herself. She knew what she wanted and she was going to get it. 

Quickly looking around to see if anyone was nearby she confirmed that she was indeed alone and read the Scroll’s special properties some more before deciding to let it grant her wish. Tsunade noticed a warning written somewhere near the bottom.. It read; ‘For Whoever may use this, be aware that it carries a risk. Your personality may alter slightly becoming more uninhibited, domineering, and very brazen with your own desires. Be aware of what you’re getting yourself into.’

‘Huh, I guess not even this is a perfected no-strings-attached art, but still, nothing is going to stop me from using this and pursuing a relationship with Naruto Uzumaki.’ Tsunade quickly began forming the Kata seals with her hands and channeled her sacred inherited abilities into the Jutsu itself making the space around her glow bright green radiating with life. 

The power of the Scroll began pouring out of it and wrapped around Tsunade’s body like it were a divine veil of heavenly energy. The woman held out her arms welcoming the rivatilizaing flow of Chakra into her system feeling life and energy surging through every cell in her body until it started reverting back in age rendering her cosmetic Jutsu inert in the process. She secretly thanked her Grandfather and her Great Uncle over and over again for inadvertently providing her a means to achieve her wish. Even if she felt she was a less than ideal candidate for Hokage for being selfish, she still had a burning desire to see Naruto come to her with open arms. This was a dream she was determined to make happen.

********

Later….

Once the sealing Jutsu was done Tsunade went over to the mirror again to examine the results, and needless to say she liked what she saw alright.

“Oh ho yeah this is my body alright. In its prime again and in peak fighting condition to boot. I look just like I did when I had my ponytail back then, tits are still huge but that’ll be a bonus for Naruto once he gets a look at me.” Tsuande said to herself with utmost enthusiasm examining her newly youth-invigorated self in the mirror and admiring how healthy her skin appeared and how full of life she felt. She struck a post with hand to her head and one on her hips feeling like a youthful minx just ripe with sexual energy and vigor. Winking at herself cutely she felt her heart stir up in excitement of seeing Naruto once again. ‘I still can’t believe my Grandfather just had this Scroll hidden away for years in this place and no one ever used it. Makes me think of it like a magic wish was just granted to me.’ She thought to herself admiring her reflection some more. 

The jewel in her forehead brimmed with glowing green energy and radiated continuously filling her with raw power to match even the mightiest of Kage. Tsunade had a vivacious smile on her face for she felt happier than she’s been for a long while now. Figuring she could easily live for a hundred years so in this body meant she would have that much longer to cherish Naruto and make her his. Not only was he perfect successor for the mantle, he was also perfect to be her lover too. Provided he ,as an energetic meat-headed shonen, would be interested in girls and romance. She’ll make him want it anyway no matter what. 

‘Naruto ...looks like I’m not such an Oba-san anymore, eh? Oh who am I kidding he’ll probably still call me that out of habit, but now maybe I can make him call me ‘Mommy’ instead.’ Tsunade thought to herself feeling ambitious when a rather mischievous idea came to mind. 

She examined herself again noting that she was indeed in Prime shape, no saggage anywhere on her body and full round firmness in all of her body’s curvatures and boobs. Her breasts were even bigger now measuring at J-cup level of proportions, even when she felt them up herself they felt like they were just full of life and sensitive to boot. She upon whimpered touching them and then turned herself around to check out her plump perfectly round ass next. She saw it was perfect like before with a slim waist giving her an hourglass figure to admire. The jutsu she had used for years only ever made her as beautiful as a seasoned cougar except with no wrinkles or age to show it. Now her body was actually youthful again as though time never progressed past this point for her at all, and it was all thanks to the Scroll and the man behind it; her Grandfather

‘I could have Naruto now and help him grow into a proper Hokage while making his dream of owning a harem happen. I believe he did mention that at one point when I accidentally got him drunk on Sake that one time. Oh yes, so many girls already trip over themselves because of him, it’s just a shame that he’s too dense to really notice.’ Tsunade knew it now, knew what she had to do. Help him grow into a proper Hokage while aiding in growing and grooming a harem of thirsty girls for him. She could be their trainer to help whip them into shape. Awareness was lost on her at this point due to side effects of the Scroll loosening her inhibitions and slightly twisting her morality where she would otherwise have a problem with this plan originally.

“Ooohh, I’m getting shivers just thinking about it.~ I’m positive that Kage are allowed to have harems so long as there’s promise for an heir. There’s nothing else I want more than that knucklehead’s happiness. Lord only knows he’s captured a lot of ladies hearts over the course of his journey, it’s only a shame he never notices their feelings, particularly that one big-breasted Hyuga clan heir; Hinata Hyuga.” Tsunade said to herself leaning forward with her ass sticking up close to the mirror shaking left and right. The idea of becoming a ‘Coach’ or a Trainer for the girls longing after Naruto was very appealing and very practical, at least in Tsunade’s eyes anyway. 

‘All it would take are tactics seduction, some good old fashioned Training with practice, then comes the breaking-in so that they can be perfectly molded into the proper concubines for the future Hokage. It will be awhile till Naruto earns that role, in the meantime I’ll be preparing his girls and making them ready for him when it’s his turn, or maybe when I finally confront him with my feelings sooner rather than later.!’ She reasoned with a bright, confident smile on her young face. She was feeling just so horny thinking about bringing him a harem of women that would both serve him and pleasure his every need. And all of it would start with Hinata Hyuga the Heiress to the Hyuga clan and the most obvious girl with a crush on Naruto Uzumaki..

“Oh yeah, this will work. First, I’d better go grab some equipment and get to it. Time is money and Naruto is worth every scent in the world to me.” Tsunade said to herself with a twisted smile and started walking out of the office with plan firmly in mind and set to come into motion. 

Once she left the tower she went into town as her new youthful new self shopping for various supplies, toys, and other unmentionables secretly with carefree spending. She was going to liberate every girl that fell for Naruto taking them away from the notion of saving themselves for somebody else. 

After roughly an hour or so of shopping and getting things together she sent for a pair of her Shinobi assistants to carry everything back to her personal home in secret undisclosed boxes while searching for her target nearby. She found Hinata Hyuga currently sitting at a Ramen stand waiting for Naruto to appear so she could spend time with him, it was just unfortunate for her that Tsunade was planning to spend time with her instead. Oh what fun she will have.

********

After meeting with Hinata, exchanging pleasantries in a subtle and convincing way Tsunade had baited the girl with a notion of a surefire way to win Naruto’s heart once and for all. Allowing the shy brunette to follow the woman back to her luxury suite in the village Tsunade eventually showed her inside and locked the door behind her with a special Jutsu. Tsunade’s place was modest yet lavish at the same time, she knew that being in personal space of the Godaime was making the girl increasingly nervous, especially as she beckoned her to come to her bedroom. 

Hinata was secretly wondering how or why Tsunade seemed so different and youthful compared to how she was before, but the girl simply took it as another alteration of her special Jutsu just based on assumption. She herself was wearing the same sleek and demure outfit consisting of a light lavender-colored sleeveless kimono-style blouse with vertical lines. It was tied with a dark purple obi around her waist with Hinata wearing her short dark navy shorts around her supple hourglass body. Her ninja knee-high shoes were traditionally on and worn with thigh-high stockings. Her hair was longer now and trailed down her backside styled in the usual hime fashion with a pair of long bangs down her chest. Hinata was strikingly lovely right now and perfect for breaking-in considering she lacked the courage to pursue Naruto even after these last few years following the end of the Fourth Ninja War. 

“Gomen, Lady Tsunade, but why…..have you brought me here again? Am I to learn how ...to make Naruto-kun mine in your bedroom perhaps?” The cute eighteen year-old girl shyly asked just a Tsunade turned around to face her from the foot of her bed. 

Much to Hinata’s growing anxiety she was still in awe of Lady Tsunade and patiently waited for answer believing she knew what was for the best.

“Now, sit yourself on the foot of the bed over there, if you please. This is where we’ll conduct your first lesson, Hinata. And yes this is where you’ll learn everything you need to know. But first….” Tsunade did a kata sign making her Chakra react causing the door to her bedroom to seal shut with a seal around the outside surface keeping them in. Hinata was starting to feel afraid right now and looked ahead of herself to see Tsunade stripping out of her clothing exposing her naked body in full. The girl’s face became bright red as she stumbled back in recoil wondering what was going on.

“First Lesson begins now Hinata, so pay very careful attention to me.~” She purred making the girl’s skin crawl as she stared at the now younger lady with a flustered face before she leaned forward with cleavage hanging from her chest. Ever since opening the scroll earlier Tsunade somehow received several new techniques implanted in her brain such as Hypnosis Jutsu as well as a myriad of sexual techniques intended to seduce a target completely wholesale. She may have thought the next Hashirama descendant would either be perverted enough to use this or maybe her grandfather intended for a successor to have a legitimate harem so that the Clan didn’t die out. Strange how things worked out in her favor. “Now then, Hinata-san, I’m going to seduce you and make you worship every inch of my body from here on out, okay? From this you’ll be properly ‘educated’ in the ways of a good concubine that will please Naruto-kun’s every last desire. Does that sound good?”

“Lady Tsunade-sama….!? I-I-I….do wish to be with Naruto for sure but this is ...! I have no idea what this is!” Hinata shrieked with embarrassment as the Fifth Lady Hokage stood back with hands on her hips completely naked before her lavender eyes. A confident yet somewhat depraved smile appeared on the Fifth as she looked into Hinata’s face like a predator ready to devour, at least from Hinata’s point of view anyway.

The brunette’s face was beet red from seeing her like this, she was seeing a respected figure in ways she never knew. In Hinata’s eyes it was as if her personality on the surface had been turned upside its head from regal and wise to just flat-out thirsty. It both terrified Hinata and made her anxious in a certain way, part of her may have felt a little excitement from this too.. Sure, Hinata considered Lady Tsunade to have a fantastic body at her disposal, with large J-cup sized tits bouncing around freely wherever she moved to possessing a figure many would die for. Alas, it wasn’t in the brunette’s nature to be that type of person, she wouldn’t be lewd unless it was for Naruto Uzumaki, but even then she wanted to remain pure for him at all costs. 

“Don't squeal in terror so much, jeez, Hinata-san. It’s just sex after all.~” Tsunade as she started coming closer making the nervous brunette even more anxious with a hard blush on her face. “Know for a fact that I don't crave you specifically, nor do I wish to steal you from Naruto-kun. I’m just here ...” She leaned in closely putting her face up close to her own with a sultry smile on her lips. “....to help be prepared for him. That’s all.~”

Hinata’s pale eyes widened in surprise then softened a bit until she felt the gentle caress of Tsunade’s left hand along her face gently stroking her cheeks. The woman pulled herself right after and promptly turned herself around showing off her bombastic wide and thick supple ass to her. Hinata saw the woman’s full rear in al; its naked glory staring at her almost hypnotically making her feel as though her concentration was slipping. Tsunade looked over her right shoulder at her before putting her hands to the sides of her ass and then extending it by leaning forward so that it was practically up close to Hinata’s face.

‘Um! What do I do?!’ She freaked out mentally as she felt the surface of Tsunade’s posterior up close to her giving her a feeling of wanting to run away from this as fast as possible, yet the mesmerizing effect of the rear on Hinata’s eyes increased making her feel unable to pull away. 

It was like Genjutsu, but different in that the feeling didn’t lock onto her mind, but rather onto her eyes distorting her sense of space and making Hinata feel drawn to it. Tsunade’s ass looked perfectly round and without a single flaw whatsoever making the Hyuga girl want to touch it the longer she bore her eyes into its surface.

“That’s right, keep staring, Hinata-chan. Don't take your eyes off for a single moment, if you do, you won’t get to enjoy what comes next.~” Tsunade purred with a dreamy voice channeling the unique Genjutsu hypnotism she inherited from the Scroll into her ass. The motions of her buttocks swaying around counter-clockwise mesmerized Hinata even more each passing second lowering her mental guard steadily little by little.

‘S-so round ...and pretty…! Tsunade-sama….I want...I want ...to touch it!’ Hinata thought to herself feeling the hypnotic allure of Tsunade’s ass call out to her. She wasn’t into women per se, but somehow this made her feel attracted to the regal Fifth’s vivacious beautiful form.

Before she realized it her hands reached out for it making Tsunade smile coyly once she felt the girl grab hold of her supple asscheeks gripping them between her hands. She mewled quietly in a subtle whimper as she felt the girl’s fingers dig into her smooth porcelain skin creating a blissful shudder. Hinata bit down on her bottom lip and stared ahead at Tsunade’s ass with wide eyes completely hypnotized by its surface. She gripped and kneaded it underneath her fingers savoring the soft doughy feel of her skin as the Hypnotism Genjutsu continued enslaving her mind to Tsunade’s whims. 

‘Good thing I don't need to keep it going even when Chakra runs out. Once she falls into the abyss of the Genjutsu’s effects she’ll never be able to get back out. Despicable method I know, but I don't care. She will be prepared perfectly for Naruto as his loyal concubine and wife, right behind me as his first one obviously. That’s it, Hinata-chan, come close…..rub your face into those cheeks. I can see that you really want to.’ She thought feeling the intensity of Hinata’s blushing gaze on her ass until the young girl leaned in closely to it next.

Turning her head to the side and pressing her right cheek against the creamy curvature of the woman’s left buttcheek Hinata began nuzzling her face into Tsunade’s ass happily relishing the effect of her skin pressing into her face like a warm soft pillow of comfort. 

“Ooohh…..so nice...so warm….hmmm.~” She mewled with eyes closed tight as she rubbed her cheek around every inch of the surface feeling it up affectionately like a purring animal. Tsunade found this a proper analogy to compare and let Hinata smother her face all over rear enjoying the feeling of the girl’s delicate features rubbing against her body this way. 

“Mmmhmmm. Wow, she has really soft cheeks, doesn’t she? Fu fu fu.” Tsunade chuckled as she prepared herself to do something even more brazen and depraved. She reached back with her hands and took hold of Hinata’s head pulling her face even further to where the crack of her buttocks now wrapped around her chin making the girl groan with happiness as she now rubbed her clean perfectly round ass all over her face.

“Hhmmmmm!~ *Tsunade-Samaaaaa!*” Hinata moaned between her ass cheeks as the older woman gyrated herself around in slow sensual circles making sure Hinata was properly smothered between her buttocks. The girl was loving having her face between her Kage’s rear like this and likewise Tsunade enjoyed feeling the sensation of her face rubbing against every nook of cranny of it as she could.

“Aaahh mmhmm...this feels so good, having you worship that part of me back there. I’m glad I took a nice long bath in preparation for this, it’d me make me feel bad otherwise.” Tsunade laughed to herself gasping and moaning quietly as she continued rubbing her booty the younger girl’s face hearing her whimper and feeling her moan inside of her cheeks like a fangirl meeting a popular celebrity. She felt her fingers dig into the fleshy dough of her buttocks gripping her rear tightly while continued to moan out in muffled sounds within.

Tsunade kept this going until she felt the strange spongy sensation of something moist coming out of Hinata’s lips, She whimpered and mewled at the contact of what she had assumed to be girl’s tongue now pushing into her anus gently licking around the soft damp ring of her anus. She started gasping hotly now feeling her tongue run slowly around the surface while she kept her butt cheeks spread openly apart with an intoxicated look on her once-innocent face. Shuddering to herself she pulled back just a little bit to see the once bashful girl dragging her tongue along the left buttcheek of her ass possessing a dreamy pair of eyes the entire time.

“Mmhmm. Mmhmm. Tsunade-sama.~ *Ssllprr ssllrrppp* Hhmmmhm.” She purred as she dragged her moist spongy tongue down the surface of her right buttcheek next sending shivers down Tsunade’s spine making her feel the cool sensation of the girl’s mouth hungrily treating her rump. 

“Oohh yeah, you’re a keeper alright, Naruto will be lucky to have you in his soon-to-be harem, Hinata.” Tsunade voiced with head tilting back, her eyes closed tight as she bit down on her bottom lip savoring the sensation of Hinata’s tongue prodding and swirling around her butt like this. She kissed around the cheeks then occasionally ran her long hungry tongue around on the surface tasting her, in addition to doing so Hinata also started massaging her waist here and there with gentle strokes of her magic fingers.

Tsunade had forgotten that Hyugas have the innate special ability to see Chakra points as well as weak points in the human body using those special eyes of theirs. Add to the fact you have soft magical fingers that pierce pressure points you get literal sex machines if they ignore their more honorbound traditions. Rihgtnow, Hinata was making good use of her powerful fingers kneading the flesh around Tsunade’s hips while feeling the woman grinds her wide supple buttocks all over her face. It was debauchery at its finest, depraved even more so, but Tsunade found that Hinata had surpassed her expectations in this field. But, there were still more trials to go. 

“Aaahh huahhhhh!~ Hinata ...mmmm. I think we got ‘Ass treatment’ down, now…*Whimper*....I think it’s time we get to the fun stuff.” Tsunade moaned as she struggled to pull Hinata off of her rear making her pull off with a tasteful sigh and flustered look on her adorable face. Tsunade found it cute and smirked before going over to her dresser in the bedroom and grabbing one of the boxes her assistants brought in.

Hinata watched with growing excitement and eagerness as she carved open the package and pulled out something from inside. The girl had just become enthralled by Tsunade’s hypnotic buttocks and had begun to feel hornier than ever making her thighs buck inwardly as a result. Seeing the woman tear of the packaging and sighed in satisfaction she turned around to show Hinata a ‘Tool’ that looked to be a strap-on. She blinked twice with her face glowing brighter in a shade of red, for all her supposed innocence and naivety she certainly knew what a Strap-on looked like when she sees it.

“T-Tsunade-sama….? Are you going to use that on me?” Hinata asked half-fearfully and half-excitedly and saw Tsunade nod her head with a sultry smile. 

“Of course, this is also a very special Strap-on, Hinata-chan. I ordered it custom made with a binding seal placed on it and added a dabble of my own Chakra and Naruto’s so that you’ll belong to the two of us and obey our orders.” She explained and suddenly Hinata felt her heart rate increase when she mentioned Naruto.

“How…..were you able to do that?” She couldn't help but ask as Tsunade began adjusting the inner-dildo portion to suddenly increase becoming nearly as long as the outer-end. And the outer-end was indeed large and big colored in slick licorice black and according to her eyes coated with Tsunade’s own chakra on the other end of it.

“I have my ways, let’s leave it at that. Fu fu fu.~” Tsunade answered bringing it to her pelvis and lining it up with her own sex allowing the inner-cock tp plunge into her sensitive and moistened folds sending a shrill shiver up her spine. Tsunade’s body quivered excitedly as she felt the curved plastic penis dip into her tight young folds making her loins quiver and tighten around like it were. ‘Even with this I can’t be satisfied unless it’s really Naruto himself. I’ve seen him before after all, he’s easily one of the biggest penises I have ever seen in my life. Hinata would be happy as his wife would it not be for me taking her spot as number one.’

Tsunade’s hips quivered and her legs dipped inwardly as she felt a surge of Naruto’s chakra and her own making the phallus send profound waves of bliss into her body from inside of her pussy. She struggled to contain herself as she walked over to Hinata by the bedside with predatory eyes and a sultry smile that said; ‘Clothes off. Now.’ 

“Tsunade-sama…..” Hinata quivered as the older woman crawled onto the bed putting one hand between the girl’s legs and pressing her palm down onto the bed making her lurch back.

“Clothes off, Hinata. Right now, or else I’ll tear them off.” Tsunade commanded and the bashful brunette shakily clutch her clothing preparing to undress exposing more of her creamy perfect skin to the beautiful blonde boy as she did. 

Soon her belly button and skin started showing through the kimono-top, then her bra holding up a pair of thick G-cup sized titties held back by a lacy lavender brasserie. This put a smile on Tsunade’s face for she knew the girl was steadily gaining confidence in herself, enough so that she’d be ready to one day confess to Naruto in person and ask him to be her boyfriend. 

“Nice….” Tsunade purred and cupped one of her breasts into her hands squeezing her fingers gingerly around it causing Hinata to moan pleasantly as she placed herself over her body. She was keeping herself hanging over her teenage body with knees propped and one hand beside Hinata’s face looking down at her with a hungry smile.

“Well? Change.” She pressed and Hinata quickly slid off her obi belt, her thigh-high stockings since her shoes were at the door like custom, and lastly her skirt leaving her in only a lace lavender thong and a brasserie making Tsunade smile as she felt proud at her bravery. “There we go, my oh my, you have a really nice body, Hinata. Why do you even need to bother with such cumbersome clothing instead of wearing any of it with open pride?”

Hinata stammered unable to find an answer until she felt Tsunade lifting up the cups of her brassiere revealing her gorgeous melon-sized G-cup tits to her eyes. The blonde Hokage drank it in and enjoyed the squeamishness of Hinata fidgeting underneath her gaze, something about having somebody with a weaker will than you squirm underneath your body just sent blissful chills up her spine. She loved this and would love breaking her in even more. Tsunade’s eyes drifted downward towards Hinata’s lower body admiring her full set of baby-bearing hips and luscious plump legs. The girl was an hourglass-shaped treasure alright, maybe not on par with Tsunade herself, but close to it. Reaching down she traced a hand along the surface of her body making the girl shiver at her touch until she reached the lace band of her thong and started pulling it out from underneath her body. 

“Aaah!~” Hinata gasped loudly in blushing surprise as she felt her lingerie slide off of her person leaving her both naked and vulnerable before Tsunade’s hungry gase. The latter of which had tugged her thong all the way down to her ankles removing them entirely before spreading her legs apart before her eyes. 

There Hinata lay completely at her mercy with thighs spread open exposing her lightly pubic sex with a pair of glistening folds aching for a stimulating touch. This called for the strap-on to do its job and they both knew it, Hinata had her hands above her head resting over the side of the bed completely submissive before her Kage master. She felt both intimidated yet at the same time turned on greatly thanks to her being hypnotized into worshipping her ass earlier. Tsunade brought her hand up the girl’s face affectionately cradling the side of her cheek into her right hand making her feel the softness of her fingertips as she guided the slick nubbed head of the strap-on over to her silky folds ready to fuck her. 

“First, we’re going to get you ‘Fitted’ properly, then I’m going to test your skill on eating a woman out. Naruto-kun will have a harem, that much is certain so long as I breathe, and you’ll be serving him wondrously with the aid of others starting right now.~” Tsunade purred likcing her lips around in a circle with her tongue as she guided the round head of the plastic licorice phallus over to Hinata’s sex carefully. 

The girl instinctively lifted up her legs raising her feet up high without understanding why, but then she winced when she felt Tsunade’s dick pushing apart her tender slick folds piercing her pussy in ways her fingers never had before. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide in euphoric delight with body shivering intensely as the Hokage began mounting her body. 

“Eeeaaghhhhh…..!~ L-Lady Tsunadeeeeee!~” She screeched out in a cute girly whimper bringing her arms to close around her chest hugging her boobs together in a squished package. Hinata felt her insides churning with the thickened penetration of Tsunade’s fake dick prying her folds apart and burrowing into her sensitive tight insides without trying. 

The girl moaned loudly and writhed along the bed surface arching her back making her chest push high into the air. Her melon-sized tits jiggled and twitched along with her body as she felt the older woman sheathe over half of the fake plastic phallus deep into her quim taking away whatever her innocence her shinobi training had left her. Though she couldn’t feel it Tsunade could tell Hinata’s pussy was squeezing tightly around the length in spastic messy convulsions due to not knowing the pleasure of sex up till this point. The girl clenched her eyes shut and hyperventilated as she felt wave after wave of sensitive pleasure erode through her body.

“Gggyaaaahhh!~ Aaaahh…...Tsunade-sammaaa……!~” She cried loudly again making her roll her eyes at how ‘Fresh’ this girl was. She was obviously holding out for Naruto, and badly from the looks of it, but Tsunade learned a long time ago men like experienced women more than shy virgins. At least in her experience anyway. 

Shifting her pelvis properly so that she was securely mounted on Hinata’s tight pussy Tsunade propped her kneecaps just outside of the girl’s buttocks taking position and picking her feet up by the ankles. 

“Remember, this toy is sealed with Naruto’s chakra and mine, taming you with this will bind you to both of this. So think of it as both me and him fucking you together, Hinata-chan.~” Tsunade stated making Hinata’ blush up a storm and nod eagerly as she began rowing her pelvis back and forth into the girl’s sex. Her body started sliding back and forth along with the bed with thick licorice-colored phallus plunging into Hinata’s wetness like crazy. 

The girl felt every stroke of it burrow into her insides giving untold amounts of pleasure and making her legs feel like jelly as they were being held up by Tsunade’s soft hands. Soon the blonde’s pace increased making soft squelching noises come out of her pussy as she felt the dick of the strap-on pushing inside of her at an accelerated rate. With that came the noises of both of them gently heaving their bodies into each other while Tsunade began fucking Hinata mercilessly making her clutch her head in pleasurable agony.

“Ahhh….ahhh….aahhhh...ooohhhh Hokage-sama!~ Hhngghhh!~” She cried out a whimper feeling her insides churn to the repetition of Tsunade’s strap-on bucking into her body. 

Biting down on her bottom lip and feeling the mutual pleasure course through her loins now, thanks to the shared flow of Chakra going through the toy itself, Tsunade began plowing her pelvis powerfully into Hinata’s frame making the bed shake as she fucked the young girl shamelessly with a depraved smile.

“Mmnghhh! Yess….! Ohh yess! This feels amazing!” She chuckled and leaned back a bit making her pelvis push forward in hard hip-popping thrusts. Seeing Hinata’s mouth remain agape constantly gave her an idea to use for later, but right now she wanted the first round done in basic, meaning she was going to make the girl cum her brains out in basic missionary position first.

“Mh mh mh mh mh mh mmgnnhh! Oohhhh ...!” Tsunade howled again as she continued rutting into her pussy voraciously making small splashes of nectar gush out from Hinata’s opening like so. Wanting to feel her breasts atop of her own and aiming to achieve first round in the most basic position she leaned over and got on top of her pressing her breasts into Hinata’s tits making them rub together in nipple-to-nipple fashion.

“Hgghhhnnhhh!~” Hinata moaned loudly, feeling her pussy getting plugged even faster as Tsunade dropped her hips voraciously down upon her cunt from above. Their bodies rolled into each other in back and forth continuum with the blonde heaving her pelvis in ways only women with large breasts could really enjoy. She felt Hinata’s tits smother pleasantly into her nipples making her feel the softness of them as she pounded the ever-loving daylights out of the younger girl.

Humping and rowing one’s body back and forth into that sweet gushing pussy Tsunade felt the waves of pleasure the Jutsu-enhanced strap-on was giving pushing her steadily towards climax. Hinata was much the same way and wound up curling her toes and arching her back upward in an arc feeling her loins sizzling up in what is to be expected to a hard climax. 

“Eeaahhh aaaahhh…..ggyyaaaagghh!~” The shy brunette wailed loudly as she tossed back her head and came as though a geyser erupted within herself. Her legs shot straight up into the air dangling helplessly and twitching as she felt her sex squeeze tightly around the strap-on’s shaft making Tsunade feel enough pleasure in turn to warrant a climax of her own.

“Uuuuugghhh!~” She shuddered blissfully and leaned back feeling her body quake in climax as the proud Hokage lubricated the entirety of the sex tool with her own juices. Her pussy squeezed inwardly in sporadic convulsion while Hinata came for a long hard minute making a mess of the bed along with Tsunade herself. Both women wound up grinding their cunts against each other while riding out their respective orgasms together at the same time. 

Seeing Hinata thrash her head around panting happily with tongue slipping out made Tsunade smile with pride as she watched the girl writhe in agony riding out her entire climax right here on her own bed. She waited until Hinata calmed down and looked down at her heaving form feeling a sense of satisfaction wash over her. Tsunade Senju certainly felt a thrill of exhilaration upon seeing the girl like this, she imagined others like Sakura, Ten-Ten, Karin, and many more follow suit. Right after she takes them and trains each one properly that is. Pulling back a few notches so that the nubbed head of the phallus stayed inside of Hinata’s pussy the older woman perform a Jutsu sign making a Shadow Clone of herself appear in a puff of smoke exactly as naked as she was minus the strap-on she had around her body. This made Hinata’s eyes open up and look at it questionably before hearing Tsunade call out to her.

“Now then, you’re going to lay there comfortably with my Shadow clone riding aotp of your face, Hinata-san.~” She began and the double got onto the bed placing her right knee over the side of the nervous girls face obscuring her vision with delicious fuzzy muff bearing down onto her waiting mouth. 

For some reason she felt the instinctual need fill her mind amidst the heat of the lust blooming within the room. Hinata now felt the damp warm flesh that was Clone Tsunade’s pussy pressing into the crook of her lips, meanwhile she felt her legs get picked up again and knew they were being picked up into the air via the ankles by the original herself. Tsunade Prime ground her body into the girl’s bottom a bit more stirring her already sensitive pussy with the cock before plunging it back in making her shudder.

“Nnnnnnaggghhhh!~ Tsunade-samaaaa….!~” She squealed out with a heavy blush forming on her face.

“Ah ah ah, you’re supposed to be using that mouth of yours for the next step, Hinata.~ Eat my other self out and do a good job, I believe in you.” She concluded as she pressed her groin into the bottom of Hinata’s body filling up her pussy all over again with hard swift thrusts of her pelvis. The squelching sounds of fucking resumed anew with the older woman bottoming out of the younger ninja while her doppleganger placed herself firmly at the opening of her lips.

Shadow Clone Tsunade leaned forward placing one hand along the headboard of her bed and used the other to hold the girl’s face as she ground her moist heated pussy along those supple soft lips of hers. She felt the vibration of Hinata whimpering underneath her until the girl sucked it up and grabbed her hand around the clone’s thighs smothering her face between her legs beginning to eat her out. Clone Tsunade bit down on her bottom lip savoring the sensation of feeling Hinta gorge herself directly on her tart pussy making the original feel waves of sensation flow into her as well.

“Eeeaaghhhh!~ That’s it, girlie, work that tongue of yours like a pro. Eat me out, all of me, to your heart’s content!” The clone bellowed in the air while leaning back her head and riding her face with gyrating thrusting of her pelvis. 

Sluirping lkoudly with muffled moans filling the air Hinata started adapting well enough to the art of cunnilingus, she closed her eyes and ran her tongue around the clone’s sex in slow sensual circles making both Tsunade and her doppleganger moan out in unison upon experiencing the sensation flow within them. This made the original Tsunade begin thrusting faster into Hinata’s tender pussy keeping her ankles within her hands as she rammed her body into the brunette’s with hard swift passionate thrusts. Flesh-smacking sounds filled the air and moans both all three women came about in hot breathy gasps of elation as Hinata gorged herself on her Hokage’s snatch, by proxy anyway.

“Nnghhh! Ahhh ...aaahh aah aah aah aaahhhh! Oohhh that feels good, Hinata-chan!” The clone shrieked mirroring the original Tsunade’s thoughts as she ground her cunt firmly along the brunette’s lips. She felt the spongy intruder pushing into her pink wetness then slithering around in circles making every sensitive erogenous area stimulate with sharp sensations of pure ecstasy. 

Meanwhile Hinata’s bottom was getting pounded gingerly by the original’s pelvis with increasing motion causing the clapping sounds to fill up with more volume in each step. Hinata’s lower body was upturned high enough that her buttocks wavered in the air slapping into the original Hokage’s thighs while she fucked her so gingerly. The girl was squealing loudly between the clone’s thighs giving her cunnilingus art an additional vibrational sensation making the pleasure erupt tenfold between the three of them while she continued tonguing her out.

“Mmhhmmhhm! *Sllprr ssllprr ssllprpr!*” Hinata mewled with a face as red as a tomato feeling the iron-like claw of the clone’s right hand keep her face smothered in raw moistened pussy. Hinata didn’t mind the very mild pain at all, instead, she felt a little turned on by it since it worked well with the rough fucking original Tsunade was giving her.

The woman made her subsequent pelvic thrusts continue unabated with increasing frenzy, Tsunade was channeling the clone’s wanton lust from her with pure sadistic pleasure as she started fucking Hinata’s pussy more intensely with buttcheeks jiggling above her thighs.

“Ahhh! Ahhh! So good! Mmhhmm, I’m so glad I made this Strap-on reciprocate the feeling inside of my body.” The original Tsunade howled as she frenziedly fucked Hinata in wild fashion while the clone continued riding her face nonstop.

The trio of bodies moved together in sensual tandem wildly with the Clone riding the girl’s face faster to the poitn her own tits were jiggling frantically while she herself ground her sex into her jawline. Hinata had clutched the clone’s thighs continuing to eat her out while learning where each weak point was inside of the doppleganger to better learn how to properly exploit a woman’s weakness. She continued mewling softly feeling the rush of euphoria flooding her veins, she was going to cum real soon and with it she hoped that both Tsunades would cum with her as well.

The frequent noise of fucking escalated with the Hokage slamming her waist into Hinata’s rump even faster now with hard clashes of her hips colliding into her body. This was done with the woman tossing back her head moaning loudly with hot breaths in between. All three of them were about to indulge in an intense orgasm with the clone seemingly following through first.

“Ooohhhh! Aaaaahhh!.....ahhhhhhhhhh!~” The Doppelganger Tsunade went into a spasm and lunged her head backward smothering her groin further onto Hinata’s face to the point she was nearly smothering her entirely.

The Brunette’s eyes went wide with surprise and delight as she felt a surge of cum wash over her gaping mouth during the clone’s intensified climax. Clone Tsunade ground her pelvis firmly along her face shivering with orgasmic ectasty as splashes upon splash of vaginal nectar came gushing out. Hinata, despite needing to breathe, lapped everything up as soon as it all came. She tasted each splash of cum that was being sent her way and ran her tongue all over the pulsating sex of the clone’s vagina humming as she did so. Meanwhile the original Tsunade continued drilling her mutually pleasing phallus with non-stop thrusting until she sensed Hinata’s G-spot getting pounded for the umpteenth time leading to her succumbing to orgasm herself. The girl’s toes curled up and wriggled collectively as she rode out her orgasm between the two Tsunades, Hinata’s moans sent vibrational sensations stirring throughout the clone’s lower body making her mewl loudly as she ground her cooch up against her face languidly together in mutual climax. 

The trio of girls soon finished cumming together after what felt like a minute and a half of graphic body-grinding lesbian ecstasy. Hinata finished soaking the strap-on with her juices making tsunade shudder blissfully as she slowly pulled it back out with a loud wet shlop of moisture and wetness. Hinata’s legs were left twitching on the ground after Tsunade let go of her ankles, the woman slipped out of her juicy tight cunt with a slick popping sound and looked to her Shadow clone as she got off of Hinata’s messy delirious-looking face, the girl’s red cheeks were flushed with messiness and moisture upon eating out her double. The feeling that the original felt in spades since she could experience what her Clone went through to an extent. 

Both blond Kage allowed the brunette a moment to breath and recuperate while Tsunade herself eloquently traced her tongue along the Hinata-soaked phallus of the Strap-on after taking it off. She’d put it back on again soon enough, but right now she relished in the taste of the girl’s cum while her Clone watched feeling all excited all over again. 

“Mmmhmm. *Sllrrpp spplllt sllpprrp!* Tasty.~” Tsunade giggled to herself while sucking on the tip of the phallus when she noticed Hinata finally ‘awake’ again and looking at the pair attentively wondering what would come next. ‘I think I have an idea for practice.’

Looking over to her shadow clone she beckoned for it to come near her so that she’d be able to whisper her next plan of attack into her ear. The Clone nodded with a sultry smile then pulled away to look at Hinata seductively with a sly look on her face, needless to say the Brunette was curious and blushing in regards to what to expect next. 

“Hinata, dearie, you’re going to turn yourself upside down and get on both your hands and knees while my double over here gets more comfortable. She’s even planning on offering you a pair of warm lump pillows for you to feed on, consider this another part of your training, honey.~” Tsunade pride declared as Hinata sat up on her fat luscious ass while the copy got in behind her and laid herself along the array of pillows behind. 

The clone got comfortable and gently flexed her body back allowing her tits to jiggle slightly as she grabbed ahold of Hinata’s shoulders catching her attention. She turned and saw the warm inviting look on her face and noticed just how large her breasts were compared to her own, Hinata felt a strange sexual fixation on them as she twisted herself around in order to place herself on her hands and knees. She embraced the clone woman’s hips with her soft hands and found herself face to face with those large breasts wondering what she should do with them. 

“That’s it, come to momma. Embrace me, Hinata-san, and feed on my babies to your heart’s content. You’ll need to know how to do it anyway regardless if you want to pleasure other women for Naruto-kun’s upcoming harem project after all.” Clone Tsunade explained making Hinata tense up and blush up a storm again as she nodded in firm determination to be as ready for that.

Part of her still didn’t fully understand why Tsunade was going out of her way to build Naruto a harem of all things, but she at least wanted to be a part of it and make him happy. Reaching her hands along the clone’s lithe womanly backside she ran her fingers along the soft doughy skin of the copy making her shudder while the original brought the Strap-on back over herself ready to begin again. Marveling at her softness Hinata then craned her face forward bringing her lips up close to those perfect pink nipples being offered to her by the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. Despite not being into girls this heated experienced she was getting was making her far too lustful to care about predetermined boundaries, she will make Naruto’s future lovers ‘ready’ and fired up for him to satisfy himself with, including herself.

She opened up her lips and wrapped them around her right nipple first making both the clone and the original mewl at the same time upon feeling such a tight sensation. Hinata’s soft pink lips squeezed the areola of the clone Tsunade’s nipple sucking it gingerly into her mouth between her moist lips. She brought her right hand up to the other breast and grabbed hold of its round shape tenderly squeezing it between her hand and groping the soft doughy surface with her fingers. This had a profound effect on the copy making her reel her head back and moaned loudly in a delicious sharp wail of ecstasy.

“Kyyyaaaaghhh!~ Ooohhhh that’s the ticket, Hinata-san! Don't you dare stop!” The clone cried out as she started feeling on her titty by sucking it hard between her lips and making her head push back and forth while doing it. She could feel the girl's hand continue squeezing her left tit making it so that pockets of sensitive doughy flesh could mesh between her fingers softly, Tsunade felt her clone huff and breathe loudly as she was overcome with sensational elations involving her thick pair of breasts. She had always been sensitive up there anyway despite how thick they were in battle.

‘Uuggghhh! Yes! Mmnnghhh, I can feel it alright, the strength of her fingers and the gentle strokes of her lips all converging onto me and my chest! Ooh it feels amazing, she’s perfect for properly preparing other girls for Naruto-kun!’ The original Tsunade thought to herself with both lips bitten down in a purley excited look of sexual elation. 

While watching her clone throw her head around amidst the foreplay she was receiving she grabbed a pocket of Hinata’s soft ass into her right hand squeezing it between her fingers and making the younger girl moan into the clone’s chest. Tsunade ground the phallic surface of the strap-on between the girl’s buttocks grinding it between those cheeks and relishing the feeling she was giving her while she prepared to fuck her all over again. Tsunade prime used her left hand to massage one of her breasts to the sight of her clone being pleasured, between stroking her tit and pinching the girl’s supple ass she watched things play out for roughly five minutes before deciding to slip it back inside of her body.

Pulling herself back a few inches she aligned the tip of the phallus to the gushing gaping quim of Hinata’s pussy and placed it back inside for entry right before shoving the rest on in.

“Mmmmmnngghhh!!!” Hinata squealed sharply into the clone’s chest with eyes going wide open in surprise and body shuddering with sensitivity. ‘Ooohhhh Tsunade-samaaaaaa!’

Hinata’s body flexed and twitched several times with her vaginal cavity caving in around the phallus of the strap-on again. She felt the thick lubricated surface of it burrowing deeply into her pussy reaching her cervix in one go and making every inch of her sensitive insides throb when coiling around it. Hinata nearly came right there after already feeling tenderized from the raw fucking earlier, she was a senstive girl after all. Instead, she focused on pleasing the clone’s tits by plopping her mouth off of the right one and latching it onto the left making clone Tsunade shudder sharply with a large gasp for air.

“Hhuaaaaaghhh! Oohhhh ...feed on me, you dirty little girl. Mmnnghhh! Mommy’s milkies are all yours, just promise you’ll an amazing job like this for all the others later on!” The clone howled and Hinata answered that question by sucking voraciously on her tits like a newborn baby and grabbing the other one into her soft left hand. 

She dug her fingers into the tissue of her breast using the Chakra in her fingertips to amplify pleasure entirely while sucking hard on the other one like a baby. Soft sucking sounds ensured as Hinata bobbed her head into the clone’s chest while weaving her face around into her collarbone hungrily feeding off of the clone’s milk while the original Tsunade started bucking slowly into her body from behind. The grabbed her hands around each side of her hips keeping her position steady while she bounced her waist into her buttocks gingerly fucking her doggystyle right now.

Soft claps of flesh upon flesh followed as Tsunade began fucking Hinata anew keeping a more gentle precision pacing as she felt the girl feed on the Clone’s chest through their connection. The latter of whom started howling loudly into her right fist feeling the girls hungry lips suckle every last inch of her areola into her mouth. 

“Mhhmmhm! *Sllprr ssllpp sllprr sllpprt!*” Hinata hummed loudly with eyes closed and head bobbing back and forth. She licked and suckled every inch of the clone’s right breast feeling her body move along with her as she gave and received between both of them. Her ass jiggled and bounced up off of the real Tsunade’s pelvis feeling her waist slap roughly into her round cheeks. 

Back and forth she moved between the two blonde women sucking on one’s tits and groping them while feeling the other fuck her pussy savagely with non-stop thrusts. Tsunade Prime felt the soothing Chakra connection coursing through the Strap-on again making her feel the sensations of Hinata’s snatch clamping down around her ‘dick’ squeezing it roughly and lubricating its surface giving her more pleasure than before for using this angle. She bumped and rutted the brunette’s behind feileng her body bounce back onto it in perpetual fucking motion, thus, the girl moaned loudly while sucking on the clone’s breasts feeeling pleasure begin to melt her mind and break her as part of her ongoing training.

“Mmmnnghhhh! *Tsunade-sama!* Aaaaahhhhh!~” She cried out into the clone’s chest squeezing both tits between her hands while lunging forward in an attempt to wrap her lips around her mouth. The clone welcomed it entirely and wrapped her arms around the back pulling her close so that their mouths met in a languid passionate embrace filled with sloppy tongue-sucking action.

“Hhmmhhmmhh!~” Clone Tsunade mewled loudly as she shoved her tongue down Hinata’s throat tasting her while she in-turn tasted her own mouth. Both of them sloppily wrestling tongues while the original kept on pounding the girl’s ass with hard frequent thrusts. 

The echoing sound of skin slapping against skin continued unabated filling up the air as the Hokage felt the contractions of Hinata’s pussy intensify with each passing second. Her eyes misted over and her mouth remained agape with hot breaths escaping her lips with each hard fuck she delivered into her waist. She ground her pelvis into Hinata’s rear feeling her pussy squelch and squeeze tightly around her false dick furthering her own sense of pleasure. Back and forth in continuous tandem between the three women the sex continued with Hinata swapping spit with Tsunade’s clone embracing her newfound sexual behavior in hopes of entertaining Naruto.

She moaned loudly into the copy’s mouth savoring the sensation of her tongue swirling around inside of her throat. They held each other tightly with breasts squishing together nipple to nipple, and soon Hinata felt her orgasm begin to rapture as she felt Tsunade Prime begin fucking her G-spot langudily with incessant thrusts. Their bodies bounced and rutted together passionately with the young girl feeling her body begin to melt down in passion as she felt her climax hit her like a brick wall making her spasm inside of the doppelganger's arms!

“Nnnngghhhhhhh! Eeeaaaaaaghhhh!” She cried out in ecstasy with eyes shut and body thrashing around in a momentous climax to which she came all over Tsunade’s strap-on like a literal splash of the ocean. Hinata cried out in pleasurable agony over and over again while embracing the clone in her arms continuing to make out with her in between orgasmic screams. Her body shuddered wildly for roughly over a minute until she felt herself tucker out entirely with Tsunade Prime dispelling her clone leaving her to cuddle nakedly with the bed before her. 

The girl collapsed in a post-coital heap dripping sweat and reeking of sex while she continued to spasm over the fake-cock with pussy folds gushing every five seconds. Hinata was now breathing quietly in loud gasps resting on the bed with her ass high up in the air. Her large rounded rump glistened with the sheen of her sweat making her appear more voluptuous than she was already and prompting Tsunade to pull out of her entirely.

“Aaahh…..that must’ve feel great, didn’t it, Hinata-chan? He heheheh.~” The Hokage chuckled playfully as she unlatched the strap-on from her waist once again to lick off all the cum Hinata spread over it with an ertoic smile. She hummed sexily as she traced her tongue around the surface soaking up every last drop of the Hyuga’s vaginal nectar. “Mmhhmmmm, you are tasty alright, and a talent to be sure, but there’s just one more test to complete before we wrap things up.”

Hinata, if she were paying and not barely conscious she’d respond with a swift nod and grunt while feeling excited to hear what she had in mind. Tsunade tossed away the strap-on and looked to see the girl’s thong somewhere on the floor next to all her clothing, smirking as she thought up a fun way to keep score she scooted herself over to where her clone once lay and placed herself before Hinata’s face with legs spread wide. 

“Huh? Hokage-sama….?” Hinata breathed out when regaining her senses, she looked up to see the woman spread out her legs then scuttle over a bit closer so that she could wrap her thighs around Hinata’s head. The girl understood immediatley as she felt the soft pressure of Tsunade’s warm creamy thighs wrap around her cranium forcing her mouth to be smothered agasint the dripping folds of her sex.

“Eat me out, final test, Hinata-chan. You better do a good job.~” She mused with a coy smile as she felt the girl’s mouth caress the soft pink folds of her newly rejuvenated pussy with gusto. 

This time, Hinata didn’t hesitate and began rolling her tongue out to smother the surface of her mons licking her Hokage. Tsunade reclined back onto the pillows with her hands going behind her neck to relax, she crossed her ankles behind Hinata’s shoulder blades keeping her glued to her crotch as she began eating her out in earnest.

“Mmhhmmhhm.~ * Shuuupp shupp shupp shuppp!*” Hinata hummed blissful as she started licking up Tsunade’s mound more fervently with tongue glazing every single part of her sensitive sex. The older woman moaned quietly behind sealed lips and squeezed her thighs around her face even tighter as she started eating her out with hands wrapped around her thighs.

Moaning and hungrly tasting her sex Hinata began gorging herself on the exposed pink of Tsunade’s sex. This time around she spread her folds open with a pair of her fingers keeping the older woman exposed entirely so that she could wrap her lips around her folds and smother them with her mouth like a common whore.

“Uuuuuggghhhh!~ Hinata…….aaaaghhhh!” Tsunade wailed loudly as she felt the girl identify weak spots inside of her pussy by prodding her tongue here and there where she was most sensitive. Tsunade wound up grinding her cooch along her face riding it gently while she felt her magical tongue and carnivorous mouth work wonders on her sopping pussy. 

Hinata ground her face into her muff keeping her fingers gripping tightly around Tsunade’s thighs, she wriggled her face into her sex slobbering all over that sweet Kage pussy with kisses and occasional tongue-fucking. She adapted everything she learned from eating out the clone earlier making this a magical experience for the ‘New’ version of Tsunade eager to train more Kuniochi with the means of serving Naruto. The older woman leaned back onto the bed hollering loudly as she ground her pussy along Hinata’s face with a smile. Loud wet slurping noises filled the air as Hinata ate Tsunade with newly rising passion, the girl had now fully overcome her initial inverness and fear of letting her prestigious leader down.

Now, after some much-needed ‘Training’ she was fully prepared to satisfy others at her request, at Naruto’s request, if it meant pleasing him entirely. She hugged her face into the woman’s mound thoroughly and hungrily gorging herself on pussy. Wild sloppy kisses followed by invasive tongue thrusts continued stimulating her sex for minutes to come all while Tsunade ground herself on the younger ninja’s face. Tsunade let out howl after howl of blissful ecstasy in feeling Hinata devour her pussy and make her feel like cumming several minutes into this special treatment. Her leg lock tightened around the girl’s back making her grind her mount into her cunt tasting every inch of her fresh pussy until she came with a thunderous climax not long after.

Arching her back and pushing her chest upwards Tsunade succumbed to climax with body trembling and tits shaking as she held Hinata’s head firmly between her soft legs. She shuddered and twitched just a bit more before finishing riding out her climax over her face, the girl hummed with delight as she took one last look of her nectar-coated folds before bringing her head up from her lap seeing the pleased face of her Hokage smiling at her with pride. Despite heaving tiredly Tsunade was in fact very pleased with how this came out. She let go of Hinata’s face by uncrossing her thighs and sat up on the bed naked and covered in sweat.

“Alright, then ...lesson; complete. You passed with flying colors, HInata-chan. I think you’ll do great in serving Naruto-kun with me as we prepare other women.” She purred while caressing her face seeing her face light up with joy as she nodded feverishly with giddy delight. Tsunade brushed a wet lock of her blue hair out of the way so that she could place a sweet chaste kiss on Hinata’s lips before pulling backwards.

Bringing her right hand up high Tsunade summoned, with a poof explosion summoning, a very curious-looking ball-gag with the ‘Ball’ in the shape of a large orange dildo. There was a Special Seal sign on the flat end of the nubbed surface sticking out, one that Hinata couldn’t make out yet felt a familiar Chakra signature emanate from it. She was staring at it with wonder until Tsunade spoke up by clearing her throat.

“This is a very special tool right here, Hinata-chan. I made it myself and bound both Naruto’s Chakra and my own into it with a special summoning seal attached to the bottom. You’ll ingest this into your mouth and let it blend into your throat as it transforms into a summon sign inside on the surface of your tongue. Don't worry though, the large pointy end of it will always come out of your mouth instead of inside of it. Now ...open up.” Tsunade explained waving the dick end around while Hinata nervously parted open her lips with head tilting back readily.

Tsunade had a blush creep up on her face as she pointed the long phallic end downward sliding it into her mouth like a dildo, even though it is partially one. Hinata tamed her gag reflex with great discipline while she did this, thoughts of Naruto keeping her rooted and focused in mind as she swallowed down the large phallic object into her gullet.

*Sllrpp! Gacckk!*

She winced a little bit as it went down into her throat, Hinata clenched her hands together along her knees forming fists as she felt it reach the back of her throat entirely. When it was in far enough the special Kanji on the base-end of the Dildo-gag started glowing bright blue and sealed itself into Hinata’s mouth with the sign imprinting onto her tongue after disappearing in a slight poof of smoke. 

Once that was cleared away Hinata clutched her throat with her hand wondering if it was safe to eat or do anything with that object sealed inside of her throat, but thankfully her fears were erased when she felt Tsunade’s hands clutch her own in a reassuring manner.

  
  
“There, it’s done now, there's no need to worry about that coming out unless either I, or Naruto-kun, say so, Hinata. You and I ...” She reached over and grabbed Hinata’s ass into her soft strong hands with a coy seductive smile that was up close to her own face. “....will do so many great things together from here on out. Let’s talk about who we’ll take care of next to become a loyal and loving member of Naruto-kun’s harem.”

“O-okay! Absolutely, Hokage-sama!” Hinata beamed until she saw Tsunade get up off the bed to bend downwards and grab something off the ground. She perked an eyebrow in curiosity until she saw it was in fact her discarded lace thong she tossed aside earlier when they were getting intimate.

“First things first; Souvenir.~” Tsunade beamed as she held the piece of damp sex-reeking cloth to the side of her face smiing with pride.

  
  


**End of Chapter One**

**To Be Continued in Chapter Two**

**This has been for T7, thanks for reading.**


	2. Snake Bondage and Submission (Anko Mitarashi)

  
  


**Tsunade’s Harem Appraisal Project**

**Naruto Franchise**

**By Azure/For TSeven**

**Chapter Two- Snake Bondage and Submission (Anko Mitarashi)**

  
  


******

Walking by herself through one of the hallways of the Konoha Hokage tower was Anko Mitarashi, a renowned Jounin and expert sadist with a bottomless hunger for Dango snacks. She made her way there wearing her usual outfit made up of a large vanilla-colored trench coat littered with numerous ninja tools hidden inside of it. Around her curvy and fit body was a tight form-fitting bodynet most ninja wear around themselves, particularly seductive Kuniochi types like herself. It highlighted her curves nicely from her thicc supple heart-shaped ass to her womanly robust thighs to her sizable D-cup sized breasts held back by the netted fabric. Despite having a bodacious body Anko sometimes worried about her figure and checked herself in the mirror from time to time due to her gluttonous love of Dango. She didn’t want to look fat and unattractive to enemy ninja after all, not when she could lure them into a trap and get the edge on them to secure a victory. 

``Hmmm, I wonder what Lady Tsunade had in mind when she mentioned showing me a new form of Ninja tool? One that is supposed to make interrogation a lot easier, sounds too good to be true, but there is just so much more fun in doing that the painful and long way. Uuuhhh…!’ Anko shuddered blissfully at the thought and hugged her arms with a shudder until she arrived at the front doors of Tsunade’s office.

She greeted the two usual assistants standing guard outside her front pair of doors and was let on in with a push of her hands. She saw that Tsunade, who looked far younger and more livelier now than ever before, standing out on the veranda just outside her office overlooking the village of Konoha with a smile. Anko honestly found it odd and puzzling that she was a lot more upbeat and charismatic as opposed to her former more jaded no nonsense business-like self, minus the now forgotten gambling habit she threw away.

“Lady Tsunade, I came as you requested.” She called out taking a knee and bowing her head in respect. Anko now noticed something peculiar in the center of the office when she did that; a large dark metallic chest that looked both mysterious.

“Ah, Glad you made it, Mitarashi-san. You’re even earlier than I expected, which is great because I have a very special surprise for you today. I believe I mentioned testing out a new Ninja Tool for interrogation?” Tsunade led on making Anko rise up and nod firmly when looking directly at the chest on the floor again noticing it was partially open.

“That you did, Ma’am, I take it whatever it might be is inside of this chest?” She guessed and Tsunade walked back into her office nodding her head with a sly smile that looked mischievous in Anko’s light brown eyes.

“Correct, allow me to show you what ‘It’ may be. I believe you’ll find yourself most compatible with its design.~” Tsunade went over to the chest and bent down onto one knee reaching down inside to activate some kind of switch inside. Anko heard a ‘Clicking’ noise then stood back as she watched the cover to the chest sliding even further apart while a long rather large metallic-skinned serpent came out of it on command. 

“What ...is that thing, Tsunade-sama?” Anko asked, looking perplexed when starting at the strange mechanical serpent rising up out of the chest. It was like a strange machination that was as real as any large snake like a python or something she would summon out of her own hands except larger. It had a pair of prismatic gem-like eyes that spun around in its sockets hypnotizing Anko and making her feel dizzy until she shook her head. 

Once it was out of the chest it slithered around the ground into a resting place directly in front of Tsunade staring at Anko as though on command. She stared curiously at it then smirked, feeling very intrigued by what it may be and looked back to Tsunade with an eager smile. 

“So, I take it, I'm going to find out this thing works by using it on a random prisoner? Color me excited, but do tell me how it works so that I may have more fun with it.~” She purred licking her lips seductively shivering at the thought of a new toy being used on someone for torture and information harvesting. To her surprise though Tsunade shook her head and held up one of her hands drawing Anko’s attention fully onto her smiling face.

“Oh, nothing like that, Mitarashi. In fact, it’s a different kind of torture, one of the more perverse body-stimulating kind and I want you to be the one to test out it’s functions first hand. There is a small control panel inside the otp of it’s head, peel that open and input any of the commands you see in this notepad right here.” Tsunade added waving a small notebook in the air before sitting it down on her desk. “In spite of that, I still know very little about it’s capabilities so it does need some personal testing before we can put it to any practical use, besides you’re our resident Snake expert. It may be just as much fun to you ‘Testing’ it as it may be educational for us to learn what you find out. I have to go to a meeting, you will do your work here in my office undisturbed.” Tsunade excused herself with a wink then made her way from her desk over to the large double doors preparing to leave her alone with the strange metallic serpent. Her light green cut-off kimono hugged tightly around her vivacious buxom body making her supple ass stick out as well as her robust cleavage.

Anko looked at her with slight confusion and a blush on her cheeks before turning back to the snake staring at her very soul. 

‘So….she wants me to be its only test subject then, huh? I am curious about this strange thing, I wonder where she got it. Still, no one better to do it than me then, especially it’s making me feel a little naughty just looking at it.’ She thought to herself when Tsunade reached the doors and left the office entirely closing them behind her as she went. Anko immediately bristled at the kinkiness of such a scandalous undertaking and quickly turned around to go and perform a seal on the doors preventing any intrusions from outside. 

“Don't want anyone walking in on me.~” She mused then flashed her Kata signs weaving the Jutsu to seal the doors so that only Tsunade herself may enter at her permission.

Once the Seal symbols appeared all over the door glowing bright blue then fading back to black Akno turned around on her heel and shrugged off her Trench Coat first. She was wearing a smile on her face, one that was playful and showed that she was excited to get ‘Personal’ with Tsunade’s new interrogation toy. First, the coat landed onto the ground leaving her in only her netted bodysuit and her ninja combat boots, then she started pulling that off as well starting from the top. Tearing it apart she revealed more skin to the snake’s glowing eyes eventually revealing her pendulous breasts to it. They bounced with slight movement as she worked the rest of the suit down her pelvis next revealing her body to be wearing only an orange thong.

*Hhhhzzzzzz!*

The snake hissed a metallic sound at Anko indicating its interest in seeing her naked body come into being. 

“Oh? Like what you see, eh? He he he.” She chuckled playfully before kicking off the shreds of her torn bodysuit before undoing her combat boots next. Putting that aside and stretching her arms over the back of her head with a sly smile, Anko went over to the snake ready to make it work to her command. 

Grabbing the notebook off of Tsunade’s desk, Anko's eyes widened slightly as she read the list of names of the commands the snake has functions to. Her lips curled widely at the sight of them listed in such a vast order, it was almost as if this thing was designed only for sexual interrogation with the female species. Shuddering again she read the input to a command called ‘Predator mode’ and reached over to the snake’s head flipping open the small control panel to put in a set of numbers.

“Twenty Five, Forty, there.” With that she closed the panel and took a few steps back watching as its eyes started glowing magenta and read staring at her as it rose high up into the air ready to strike. Anko felt her insides quivering with excitement as she got into a battle ready position preparing herself to start dodging it, she wasn’t planning to do a good job though.

“C’mon, big boy. Come get me!” She challenged and the snake let out another loud metallic hiss before lunging it’s head right at her making her flip over it’s head to start maneuvering around the room!

“Whoo! That was a close one, going to have to do better than that if you want this.~” She taunted turning around shaking her thicc ample buttocks at it tempting the magical toy even further as it slithered along the ground preparing to catch her.

*Hhhhzzzzzzz!*

It curled along the ground carefully waiting for the right moment in which to catch Anko off guard and in its grasp. It watched carefully as she spread her legs apart enticingly in a taunting fashion keeping her ass sticking out in front of it’s face then waving it left and right in an erotic manner. She even pulled down one of her eyelids and stuck out her tongue cutely at it thinking it to be just another horny male ninja from the village that wanted to get a peek at her ass. Oh how the Serpent would love taking care of her at this moment. 

‘That’s right, come and get it, big boy.~’ She thought to herself before making a decision and creating a sudden movement of speed moving her body out from the snake’s eyesight. 

She dashed to the right attempting to maneuver herself away from the snake’s head but doing it slowly and on purpose so that she could get caught in its grasp. It was something of a perverse thrill that made Anko craving subjugation by a seemingly stronger ‘Predator’ thanks to her kinky attitude regarding se. She saw that the serpent’s dulled maw lashed out at her from below her ankles wrapping itself around them and tripping her up.

“Uuwaaahhhh! Oooof!”

She landed flat on the side of her face with her ass sticking up high in the air and legs getting bound by the snake’s coiling body. It celebrated its victory by wrapping it’s slender metallic frame tightly around her ankles then leading up to her legs and ass keeping her arms bound to her waist as it had her completely at its mercy. Anko felt helpless and imprisoned by its surprisingly slender body grooving itself around her frame keeping her restrained yet at the same time feeling the sensation of being constricted making her sex wetter than it had already been. The pressure it applied wasn’t enough to be painful, thankfully, but it was enough to add to the woman’s perverse thrill of feeling her skin getting pleasantly crushed by it’s long serpentine body. 

“Mmnnghhh! Oooh yeah ...that's it right there. Heh, it looks like you got me now, what are you going to do?” She asked coyly looking at the snake from the surface of the ground. Anko wriggled her supple wide perfectly round ass in front of its face in side to side fashion again further tantalizing it out of kink-fueled habit. Aside from wanting to find out what other surprises the snake had in its odd mechanical body she also wanted to see what it would do to her.

*Hhhhzzzz….!*

It hissed again and rose up above her body high enough to hover over her exposed rear. Another panel on its long torso opened up revealing a high-tech compartment from within with two large openings inside, this really piqued Anko’s interest until two large plastic red phallus slide out of them. Her smile dropped a bit as a blush crept up on her face, suddenly she was feeling like a mouse caught by a large serpent when seeing that the snake literally intended to fuck her with two very obvious dildos. It’s head leaned in closely to her body with the lower end of its long tail curling up around her torso next making sure her hands were bound and her breasts were squeezing into the thick surface of metal that was its body.

“Nnghhhh…..! I don't mind if you bind me tighter, you know. I am a sadist as much as I am a bit of a masochist.” She voiced with a slight chuckle and saw the large robotic serpent open up its hinged jaw and moved towards the hem of her thong tugging on it then pulling it down her large round ass revealing the opening of both her pussy and her anus to it’s eyes. Anko’s pussy lips showed that they were quivering with moisture due to her increasing arousal in lieu of being bound by the snake, her tush was nice and firm with perfect round curvature and a clean anus perfect for what it’s programming set out to do.

She started feeling her heart beating loudly within her chest as she became utterly naked before the snake’s alluring gaze, the glow of the eyes started lighting up as they rotated in clockwise circles now. Its face leaned in closely to her own making sure she got a full blast of its gems spinning around like kaleidoscope mesmerizing her up close with its lights and colors dazzling in front of her face. Anko was feeling drawn into them entirely now and felt her mental defenses crumble little by little as she felt taken in by it’s willpower..

“Uuughh…...I’m feeling...really dizzy...and I am getting really lost in those eyes.~” She mewled seeing the spirals of colors and lights spin around more and more until she felt her mind and willpower fade significantly enabling her to become enslaved to the Snake’s command. It kept on hypnotizing her with each passing second for about several more minutes with the dual dildos hovering above her ass and sex ready to fuck her raw. 

*Hhhhzzzzz!*

The snake hissed again this time opening its maw wide open so that Anko could see its insides moist and flesh-like as opposed to whatever the insides of a machine would appear. She remained bound on the ground with her ass high up in the air feeling her pussy moisten with sensitivity while the snake spread out her legs some more keeping her properly prostrated before taking its first action. It positioned itself at a domineering aganle and sunk one dildo, namely the lower one, into the folds of her pussy with a fleshy squelch.

“Uuggnnhhaaaahhh!~” Anko cried out in blissful agony as she felt it sink into her folds snugly spreading her insides apart while the other one prodding her anal pucker hole. She started shivering with her arms remaining bound from within the snake’s tube-like metallic body feeling it increase the pressure of constriction unknowingly furthering her state of euphoria. 

She started huffing and saw the top-most cock of the snake’s mounted compartment push into her asshole next spreading it out forcefully as it sank inside. Anko’s mouth was wide-open now and remained held agape silently as her eyes went wide at the feeling of having both anus and pussy being spread open by the fake cocks. The Snake slithered around her some more wrapping another extension of itself around her shoulders keeping her nice and tied so that it could fuck her properly without hassle. With a ‘Schlupp’ sound both of it’s long dildos pressed into their respective holes entirely leaving almost half of their shafts unsheathed by the woman’s flesh. The serpent pressed itself even further into her body letting the tube-like body touch her buttocks before drawing itself back eliciting a sharp squeal of elation from Anko’s mouth as she started moaning and writhing in absolute pleasure.

“Ahhh….yyyessss! Yesss! Fuck me, you beautiful snake! Nngh!” She wailed loudly and as though the serpent interpreted her desire started rutting into her upturned body lightly pushing both cocks into their holes with sickening squelching noises filling the air. They started pistoning in and out of her holes making the inside plunge outward ever so slightly with intense violating thrusts. Anko had honestly never felt such pleasure in her life no matter what toy or tool she used to please herself. Being a full-time Shinobi left little in the ways of relaxation or self-pleasure, but this filled the figurative hole that had been bothering her for so long now.

“Aaaahhhh!” She cried out again with head lifting upwards and tongue spilling out of her mouth with eyes going up into her sockets. The Snake crept it’s upper half around her front side making sure it was face-to-face with her leading to its eye gazing into her own with swirling gems spinning around like kaleidoscopes.

*Hhhzzzzzzz!*

It hissed again and sees Anko staring blankly into its face with her own eyes reflecting the myriad of colors now swirling in spirals making her mind feel like mush. Her body kept on writhing and undulating the soft carpeted floor having her anus getting plugged along with her sopping pussy. Each dildo went in and out of her in tandem strokes filling her one at a time like a literal sybian machine. The slapping noises of the snake’s body also slapped into the crook of her ass making her bounce slightly against it’s frame while it fucked her, a trickle of drool started escaping Anko’s lips leading to her smile becoming wider to the point it resembled an ahegao-style face. 

“Ohhhh...yesss! Mmmmhhh,, mh mh mh hnhh!~ More….go faster!” She begged while feeling drawn into the snake’s eyes even more finding it harder to even form a collective thought in her nogging. The snake hissed loudly again and this time opened up the hinges on its mechanical jaw releasing its mouth and revealing the flesh-like insides to Anko Mitarashi’s face. 

Another compartment inside of its body opened up allowing for a mounted dildo to come spiraling out of its esophagus like a power drill. Though hypnotized and getting fucked silly Anko noticed the third dildo coming out of its face swiveling towards her parted mouth ready to violate that hole as well. She felt eager to obey it’s unspoken demands and dropped her jaw wide open with her tongue spilling out of it readily. The snake took to this with gusto and pushed it’s face forward sheathing some of its third length directly into her gullet!

“Ggh Hh! Mmmhhh! *Sshhuupp sshuupp sshuppp! Sllllrrppp!*” She lowered her hypnotized eyes downward eyeing the cock that was now pistoning inside of her mouth like a rapid fire machine. The snake didn’t even need to bother cocking its head back and forth since the mechanism the cock was mounted to began fucking Anko’s face like it had a mind of it’s own.

The fucking noises of its twin cocks continued pounding her quivering ass and her gaping pussy nonstop with the third cock plunging effortlessly into her throat violating it at her own discretion. Anko even started running her tongue along its surface licking it up and sucking her lips around the length like it was a real fleshy dick instead of a plastic dick. She did this so ravenously that the clip in the back of her head holding up her spiky medium length hair dropped out allowing her hair to fall free and loose around the crook of her neck. The snake started working her body even faster now with twin dicks pistoning into her sopping pussy and tightening anus with renewed vigor, Anko managed to crane her head upwards just a bit feeling it’s third phallus plunge voraciously into her gullet with gusto making splashes of drool coming out of her lips.

“Nnh mhhm hh mm hh mm hh!~” She mumbled with cock stuffing her face, the snake then constricted part of its long serpentine body around her shoulders after sliding it around her breasts squeezing them lightly and making her writhe with even more kink-fueled pleasure surging inside of her body. 

The rutting noises continued voraciously with Anko’s body seizing up, her anus and her snatch both tightened around the serpent’s cocks tightly making it utter another loud hissing sound as she was finally brought to climax. With one final plunge of it’s dicks into her holes it felt her entire naked body shudder explosively in orgasm making her insides coil tightly around both cocks. Anko uttered out a loud guttural howl of ecstasy as the snake kept it’s third dick sheathed snugly inside of her mouth feeling her lips squeezing tightly around it as she shook in climax. 

“Nnghhhh!....nnghhh!....*Pop*....aaaggghhh!” Anko screamed out in euphoria with eyes still swirling in hypnotized colors. Her body writhed with blissful intensity, her insides churned tirelessly around both of the snake’s cocks pistoning in and out of her body some more. She was making them stay inside of her while her pussy gushed constantly all over the bottom cock making a slight mess on the floor. 

Just then the sealing marks all over the door became blue meaning it had been unlocked by another more powerful Shinobi Anko knew would undo it when she came back. With a careful sound of the doors creeping open Tsunade walked back into her office catching the sight of Anko writhing uncontrollably on the floor with naked sweaty body lurching constantly in orgasmic splendor. 

‘Hhmhmmm. I knew she’d like it.~’ She mused as she closed the doors behind her locking it with a renewed sealing jutsu. Tsunade made it with one hand and a thick touch of Chakra making sure no one would disturb them once they got started. She then waited with arms crossed watching Anko ride out a surprisingly long orgasm atop the snake, keeping her bound with it’s slick metal body coiling her tits some more. She was at her mercy and Tsunade could tell that she liked it. Seeing the woman’s ahegao-style facial expression made her smirk smugly and relished the thought of ‘training’ her further even more, she was indeed fit to be another perfect harem girl for Naruto just like how Hinata became. 

“Nghh….aaghhh…..ooohhhh! Uuuughh…..Hokage-sama…? What ...this isn’t what it looks like.” Anko said tiredly once she regained some of her senses, the snake was still ready to hypnotize her again if need be when it came back to fucking her raw, but it waited on command of Tsunade once she entered the room again. Anko looked up at the blonde youthful Hokage with a sheepish smile and a stark blush on her face just before Tsunade did something unexpected when kneeling down in front of her.

She smiled and cupped Anko’s chin with affection just before summoning a large violet-colored Strap-on in her right hand bearing a special Kanji symbol on it’s harness.

“Knew you couldn’t resist, which is why I invited you over in the first place. Did you have fun with the Serpent, Mitarashi-san? Because if so, then….” She stood up and started pulling off her clothing revealing more of her naked perfect porcelain-colored body to the world with Anko getting a front row seat. She was now seeing Tsunade’s large E-cup sized titties bounce free from her discarded clothing as well as her clean-shaven pussy when her pants dropped down to the ground. “...it’s time for my training to begin. I think you’ll really like this part, but If I'm being honest the part you’ll love will come after I’m done with you. You need to be perfected for my Naruto’s liking so that his harem can include only the best.”

‘Naruto…? That knucklehead hero? What does he have to do with any of this ...?’ Anko wondered woozily as the snake uncurled it’s body from around her naked frame slowly pulling out both of its remaining phallus wedged deep inside of her anus as well as her slick sensitive pussy. With a series of loud popping sounds they were free leaving Anko’s anus gaping and her pussy the same way while oozing some of her orgasm-ridden juices along the floor. 

Tsunade licked her lips as she strapped herself on with the special Strap-on phallus, she shuddered sensitively when feeling the internal nub push into her folds securing her hold on it. She got down onto the floor and crawled her way over to Anko’s heaving sweaty naked body with a smile. The elite Jounin was helpless as she took a moment to catch her breath, eventually noticing Tsunade seated at her legs picking her left one up into the air with one hand. 

“It’s my turn now. Hope you’ll enjoy this like I will, Anko-san.~” Tsunade purred as she leaned backwards a bit allowing her thick purple dick rise up directly above Anko’s puffy folds. The brunette looked over at Tsunade nervously and swallowed as she saw the woman raise herself high up, putting herself at an angle that’d allow her to slide into her pussy.

Tossing her a playful wink, she pushed herself forward making her pelvis groove down along Anko’s right thigh making her pussy become spread apart as she mounted the helpless woman with her fake plastic dick.

*Schlupp!*

“Eeeaaghh ...aaaaaahhh!~” Anko let out a blissful wail of ecstasy as she felt Tsunade’s large fake cock burrow into her folds from a forty-five degree angle straddling her right thigh and making sure her groin ground snugly into Anko’s muff. The ninja woman mewled and tossed her about with lips parting in a series of huffs and whimpers. 

Tsuande waited for her to adjust to the sensation before grinding herself along her thigh fucking her gently with back and forth strokes. She watched as the slick phallus drove into Anko’s sex making her folds gush and sputter as she gradually began increasing her pace making quiet humping noises circulate through the air. The sounds of their bodies rutting into each other became more frequent and increased in volume, Anko held her head with both hands moaning and writhing underneath Tsunade as she feverishly fucked her pussy with a leisurely smile.

“Aaaaaghhh ...aaahh..ahhh..ahhh...aaahhhh!~” Anko cried out in ecstasy with chest arched upward and tits jiggling with every thrust Tsunade delivered onto her muff with a hard push of her wide pelvis. 

She held the Jounin’s left thigh into her side keeping it wrapped underneath her arms giving her a leverage in which to hammer away into her pussy with a pleased smile. Tsunade could feel the pressure of the internal nub pushing into her own sex vibrating it with every shove she made against Anko’s groin. She could feel the woman writhing underneath as she elevated herself at a slightly higher angle, Tsunade began pounding her pelvis into the other woman’s waist feeling clap on clap of skin echo through the air as she fucked her languidly with a perverse smile. Seeing Anko pant and moan constantly while shaking underneath her made her even hornier than she was to begin with, soon she towered over her enough to where their breasts met nipple-to-nipple with Tsunade engaging her in a classic missionary position. 

The snake simply watched while it was on ‘Standby’ mode feeding the scene to its original Emerald Master through its prismatic Gem-like eyes. It hissed quietly anxiously waiting for when it would be used to ‘Devour’ another sexed up ‘Victim’ and feel it writhe about inside of it’s techno-organic body. 

Anko soon brought her legs up to wrap around Tsunade’s hips digging her soft heels into her buttocks while it rowed in and out of her above. Tsunade’s buttocks rowed in and out along Anko’s pelvis slowly and swiftly making sure the woman felt every inch of her soft smooth skin rubbing up against her body like so. She shivered and mewled constantly while feeling her breasts smother into Tsunade’s boobs like water balloons rubbing together. She could feel her nipples pushing into her own with precision filling her with even more sensitive sensation, on top of the pleasure she was already receiving when feeling Tsunade’s member bottom out of her pussy. Anko brought her hands up around her body embracing her entirely while the older, or now rather younger, blonde dipped her head down upon her face swallowing her lips into her own for a steamy lesbian kiss. 

“Mmhhmmm!~” Anko mewled pleasurably into the embrace closing her eyes and embracing her Hokage regardless of her sexual attraction to men being dominant. She was of course predisposed to being open-minded sexually all over, but something about her Hokage seducing her and claiming it was for Naruto just made more sense to her. She swallowed the blonde’s tongue down into her mouth allowing it to mingle with her own in a steamy lesbian fashion while feeling Tsunade switch patterns.

She growled into her face swaying her hips left to right gyrating her pelvis into her body while keeping their engagement going for what felt like minutes on end.

‘Yesss, that’s right, indulge in all your most uninhibited desires, my pets. You’re getting what you want while I simply get to enjoy a proper show thanks to the gift I sent to you. Fu fu fu. Enjoy.~ I’m sure this Naruto fellow certainly will eventually.’ A voice spoke up from the other end of the Serpent’s contact tunnel connected through its eyes.

Back to the women, their bodies continued heaving back and forth with increasing momentum. Tsunade changed her rhythm again when she switched from riding herself along Anko’s upturned frame to straight-out slamming her pussy down on top of hers filling Anko’s sex full of hard plastic cock. Quiet squelching noises came about with the woman’s folds gushing as she penetrated her sex over and over again in nonstop sexual coitus. Their bodies slammed together languidly with ever-increasing passion creating a series of hard slaps of bodily flesh rutting together in staunch frenzied motion. Slap after slap was made with Anko feeling her legs becoming numb, her feet dangled helplessly into the air while Tsunade drove her phallus into her sopping tight sex over and over again waiting for her to cum. 

After a few more minutes of this, lo and behold it happened with Tsunade slamming herself directly into Mitarashi’s vaginal depths feeling her body go into orgasmic spasm. Her legs straightened out beyond the older woman’s pelvis and Anko’s back arched upward with tits shaking violently in climax. She slung her head back and shouted to the high heavens in ecstasy feeling her pussy coil tightly around Tsunade’s length.

“Aaaaaahhhhhh…..!~” She cried out in bliss with eyes shut tight and mouth wide-open having her tongue spill out of her mouth. 

Anko shudderd vioelntly in orgasmic spasm feeling her sex gush and constrict Tsunade’s phallus in one monumental climax that had her spritzing her juices all over the woman’s upper thighs. She waited there with a sly face watching as the woman thrashed about underneath her body and roll around along the floor with her pelvis still conjoined with her own. She felt the pressure and vibrations of Anko’s pussy making her feel the sensations reverberate through her own groin, this caused a sensation of pleasure to arise inside of her as she grabbed her own tits tightly into her hands enjoying the sight of Anko cumming nonstop for a minute in total.

“Aaahh…..ahhh ...uugghhh…..Tsunade-sama…!~” She breathed out once she finished cumming and wound up laying there underneath her breathing heavily with face caked in sweat and hair strands glued to her face.

“Marvelous...you’ll make a wonderful consort for my Naruto-sama when you’re ready. I think you have the potential to be the wildest of the girls, but then again you’ll have to stand out quite a bit since there’ll be a lot of them.” Tsunade said tracing a finger along her face seductively as she watched Anko steady her breathing to catch her breath. She was still reeling from the orgasm she just had and wondered what her Hokage would do to her next. “There is just one more test to administer; the backdoor. By which I mean fucking your anus, Mitarashi-san.”

At this Anko’s eyes widened as she looked at Tsunade's predatory face with a soft smile feeling anxious for what came next. The older woman then slowly pulled herself out from her body sliding the thick long plastic phallus from her sopping cunt with a sickening *Pop* letting a sploosh of cum gush out once the dick became free. Tsunade quickly unscrewed it from the strap-on’s holster and brought it up to her lips putting it into her mouth and sucking on it slowly in an utmost erotic manner.

“Mmmmmm. Hhmmmm…*Schluuppp…..Pop!*....ahhh. You taste splendid, Mitarashi.~” Tsunade purred, licking her lips clean of her saliva and Anko’s cum from her lips, making the Jounin look at her in astonishment.

‘Just what happened to Lady Tsunade since the last time I saw her? She’s completely changed as a person, or rather ...maybe this is the real her. Am I rally to be Naruto’s...consort in a harem?’ She pondered while Tsunade screwed the phallus back onto the holster shiver in delight when she felt the pressure return making her folds collapse inwardly around the internal nub. Once she stopped shivering she looked at Anko with a wide smile then made a swiveling gesture with her right set of fingers.

“Okay, turn yourself rightside up, Anko. I want you on your hands and knees shaking that body at me with your ass sticking out.” Tsunade commanded with a sultry voice and Anko couldn’t resist the command, partially out of thrill and majorly out of obedience to the Hokage. With a slight nod she pushed herself upright then turned herself onto her hands and knees placing her face down close to the ground readily.

She shook her rear at Tsunade readily shaking it side to side in swift cheek-shaking motions. Tsunade licked around her lips and got up on her knees gripping the slick cum-coated phallus with one hand and ran her other one around Anko’s rump feeling it’s smooth surface underneath her fingertips. 

“Mmmnnhh…...Tsunade-sama.~” She purred enjoying the feeling of her magical hand sensually stroking around her waist from her ass cheek then gently prodding her gaping anus with her thumb. Anko let out a slight shiver of ecstasy once she felt the digit push into her asshole which was still sensitive from when the snake fucked it earlier. She clutched the ground surface tightly with her fingernails curling up, she clenched her teeth shut and relished the odd sensation of having her ass fiddled with until Tsunade plucked her thumb from the ring with a pop.

Rising up and planting her feet around each side of the Jounin’s legs Tsunade prepared herself to ravage her butthole thoroughly by placing both of her hands around her soft pelvis. She groudn her dick between the area of her buttcheeks gently making Anko shiver with anticipation even more until she plunged her hips back and pushed the head of the cock directly into her anus.

*Schloop!*

“Nghhhh….aaaahhh...haaahhhh!~” Anko screamed out in ecstasy and exhilaration feeling her asshole becoming spread out all over Tsunade’s length while it burrowed swiftly inside of it filling it to the rim. She was breathing laboriously at the foreign sensation despite having being fucked by the snake earlier, there was a stark difference in having the serpent mount her body and having Tsunade do the same. Tsunade put more pressure into it shoving her entire pelvic weight into the back of Anko’s thighs making sure every inch of the phallus was inside of her anal cavity scraping it out.

She flung her head upwards reeling with sensation as her tongue spilled out beyond her lips in the most goofy of Ahegao-style expressions Tsunade had ever seen. Seeing her like this made the woman begin raucously pounding her pelvis into the supple rear of Anko Mitarashi. She did it with such a savage-looking face contorted with lust. Running her fingers around the skin of her pelvis and kneading the flesh of her hips Tsunade held her Anko steady as she bottomed out of her asshole making her squeal pathetically in mind-numbing pleasure while the air filled up with the noises their buttfucking session made.

“Oooaaagghh….ahh..uhh….uh...uhhh...uhhh! Lady Tsunade…..!~” Anko wailed uproariously feeling her world turn upside down as she felt the thickened member of the fake penis dig into her rectal cavity with fervor. She felt it expands the muscles of her anus with each and every pull increasing in speed and creating a constant slapping noise that filled the air. 

Her cheeks jiggled voraciously as she felt Tsunade’s waist smack into it with hardcore focus, the woman kept her legs around her thighs maintaining her position giving her a perfect vantage point to see her messed up face. Eventually Anko started panting loudly with tongue still sticking out, her eyes were going cross while the pace of Tsunade rutting her ass became impassioned with increased pace. The snake watched continuously hissing in silence as the reflection of Anko’s delirious moaning face showed up in its eye gems. The scene of Tsuande voraciously smashing her waist into her buttocks made the unseen viewer of the show cackle in joy and watch with arousal and excitement.

Anko’s naked body writhed back and forth with her buttocks becoming tender and red from feeling Tsunade’s pelvis collide into it constantly. The latter drove her length into her tightening anus feeling the Jutsu implanted in the Strap-on connect the feeling to herself giving Tsunade a pleasurably mutual sensation. She wound up tossing back her head moaning loudly as she rowed her waist into her rear over and over again for what seemed like minutes. Occasionally Anko would squeal out like crazy making Tsunade glad the sealing jutsu she placed muted all noise from reaching outside,

“Uuuggghhh! Aaaahhhh…...uughhhh! Yes! That’s it, Mitarashi! Take it like a good little bitch! You’ll become perfect for my Naruto-kun’s harem when we’re done today! I swear it!” Tsunade yelled out slamming her waist harder into Mitarashi’s buttocks making her eventually reach climax as she writhed about in ecstasy gushing all over the floor with her pussy squirting her orgasm-induced juice.

This in-turn brought Tsunade to climax as well and made her slam into her anus a final time before feeling her body quake in climax. She kept her feet planted and felt her legs jiggle with orgasm letting the Strap-on become coated in her own juices. Her body writhed and twitched several times while grooving itself into Anko’s waist feeling her entire body wash over in a profound orgasm that lasted for nearly a minute. Once she was done cumming she slowly pulled herself off of Anko’s body releasing the dick from her now gaping anus with a wet ‘Pop’ and turning her head in the direction of the snake ready to give her command. 

Anko was left huffing tiredly down on the floor completely and utterly spent as her body quaked in residual shakes of an intense orgasm she just had. Eventually she rolled herself back onto her kneecaps struggling to refocus her mind on what’s around her when she heard the metallic hissing of the robotic snake nearby. She turned her head and saw it slither over in front of her raising itself up high on its torso with it’s mechanical maw becoming unhinged letting it spread wide-open as though it were ready to eat her. 

‘I see ...slimy organic-looking insides from beyond that toothless jaw of his. Is this thing organic in some way?’ She wondered then turned her face in the direction of Tsunade finding the woman nodding her head in reassurance at the snake’s decision to ‘eat’ her.

“Don't worry, you'll only be swallowed up inside. It won’t digest you, think of it as a type of fetish….kind like being swallowed up by a tongue and feeling it’s sticky slime cake your body. For some it’s a very favored type of kink,one that also stimulates your pleasure receptors making it easier for an interrogation to talk. Enjoy the firsthand experience, Anko-san.~” Tsunade explained as she turned her head back to the snake now hovering directly above her face making it’s gem-like eyes whirl around like kaleidoscopes again. 

“Uuuhhhh…….” Anko felt herself getting lost in the swirling colors of the gems feeling hypnotized by them as the snake drew closer .

*Hhhhzzzzzzz!*

It kept it’s maw wide-open as it began to swallow up the newly hypnotized Anko Mitarashi down it’s gullet. Instantly she felt the slime of it’s organic insides glazing her body making her shiver intensely in mind-numbing pleasure all over again while it began to swallow her up. 

“Uuuuhhhh!~” Anko cried out in ecstasy feeling the snake’s opened maw gobble her up inch by inch making her head disappear foremost into the snake’s interior depths. She felt the slime of its insides wash over her face as the snake then lifted her up into the air letting her legs dangle helplessly as it guided the blunt end of it’s metal tail between her legs. 

Her pussy was wide-open and exposed for it to exploit and with a slight push he drove the tip deeply into Anko’s sopping folds making her squeal out internally from inside of its body. Only, it was muffled entirely by the snake having half of her inside of its mouth. Still, Tsunade could see her legs writhing and twitching above indicating an utterly pleasurable reaction. She found the right to be so titillating that she sat down on her rear, legs spread wide, and started fingering her juicy snatch now that the strap-on was taken off. 

“Mmmhhh!.....nnghhh…..!” Tsunade moaned to herself pumping her digits into her pussy lips while she watched Anko’s body slowly disappear inside of the snake’s mouth. By this point it was at her waist leaving her lower half comically kicking about in the air in pleasurable reactions as it had kept on fucking her pussy with it’s tail.

Seeing the metal tip plunge voraciously into her folds was a sight to behold and Tsunade could tell Anko was enjoying herself greatly while she was being ‘Devoured’ down into the snake’s non-existent stomach.

“Uuuuaaggghhhhh!~” Anko’s muffled cries of ecstasy came out from within the snake’s body, albeit in a muffled tone, Tsunade continued fingering her sopping snatch to the sight feeling herself ready to cum as the snake had just gulped down her ankles next leaving her feet to be the last things sticking out of its maw once she made her way inside its body.

With a loud *Schlop* and a swallow the metallic snake had gobbled up Anko Mitarashi fully appearing as bloated-looking as a python and as wide as a cobra, it let out another metallic-sounding hiss when Tsunade came hard around her own fingers feeling her insides gush spastically all over them in a wet splash of vaginal nectar.

“Mmmmmnnghhh!~ Ahhh…..fu fu fu fu. Another one down.~” She musically said before getting up and going over to a certain part of the room where Anko discarded her clothing earlier when facing the snake. With a smile Tsunade bent down picking up a certain piece of fabric off the floor and bringing it to her face whiffing with a blissful shiver and a pleasant sigh. “Aaaahhh.~ It smells nice.”

She pulled it back from her face revealing it to be Anko’s orange thong drenched in her juices and keeping it clutched in her hands like it was a trophy to be claimed. The snake looked at her inquisitively with its eyes spiraling some more, Tsunade flashed it a playful smile and twirled the thong around on one finger while keeping a hand on her hips.

“Souvenir, it’s now a hobby of mine.~” Tsunade answered it’s unspoken question with a smile and brought the thong up to her nostrils to whiff again, shuddering pleasantly on contact.

  
  


**To Be continued…..**

**End of Part One**

**Part Two- Samui’s Interrogation**

**This has been made for TSeven, thanks for reading.**


	3. Breaking in the Rookie Girls (Ino, Hinata, Sakura)

  
  


**Tsunade’s Appraisal Project**

**Naruto Franchise**

**By Azure/ For Titan Seven**

  
  


**Chapter Three- Breaking in the Rookie Girls (Hinata, Ino, Sakura)**

  
  
  


********

Within the village of the Hidden Leaf there walked a teenage girl with long blonde hair tied into an overhead ponytail with a bladed bang cascading across half her face. She had pale blue eyes, an eager smile on her lips, and wore her usual lavender-colored two-piece outfit which did a decent job of showing off her ample yet slender curves while she made her way over to Lady Tsunade's penthouse.

Ino Yamanaka was going to make herself to be one of her apprentices today, she clutched her right fist triumphantly with a look of vigor on her face and held the documents given to her by her two assistants underneath her right arm as a return for her favor. She agreed to drop the paperwork off at her home if they helped put in a good word for her abilities in Ninjutsu. She had the confidence to back up those claims, but it never hurt to get your foot in the door with the aid of others.

"Today's the day! Today is the day I ask Lady Tsunade to teach her to become a pupil, Sakura, and Lady Shizune. I can feel a change in the winds alright and..ah..there it is over there." Ino said to herself, noticing the place where the Fifth Hokage stayed and started walking up the steps leading to the uppermost floor.

Being an old fashioned gal like the Slug Sannin meant living in a rather ornate luxury akin to traditional and cultural design, the penthouse looked like one big multi-storied building resembling a Shinto tower. Arriving at the final floor and taking in a deep breath, Ino readied herself to bring herself forward and knocked on the door to ask for her idol's mentorship in training.

Just when her hand was basically just hovering above the surface of the doorframe, Ino heard something coming out from behind its wooden surface that made her pause.

*Uuaaaagghhh! Mmnnghh! Aaahnnnhh!~*

A young woman's voice howled loudly from behind the doorway, making Ino's face light up in crimson red as she slowly took a step back and waited for her mind to process what she was hearing.

'Oookay, maybe I came at a bad time? Is she having someone over to....?' She figured but knew better since the moans coming from beyond sounded positively euphoric. Ino didn't want to think her Hokage was the kind of person to pick up random men in the village and bring them to her house for a good fuck like a common lecher.

Then again, what did that say about her and Sakura's special Hobby they undertake with each other as a form of 'Coping' and stress relief? It was entirely possible for even a woman of Tsunade's prestige to have sexual needs, right? 

The girl had originally come here to her apartment to deliver the stack of paperwork her two assistants wanted her to give if she had any hopes of becoming an understudy like Sakura. Hearing the muffled noises of loud moaning, the panting, and the loud gasps of breath along with the various smacking sounds, Ino deduced that there were more than one or two people inside having the time of their lives. Besides blushing like a tomato, she decided on a different approach and concealed herself in an invisibility Genjutsu to take a peek inside of Tsunade's penthouse. Curiosity had gotten the better of her. She remained unseen, supposedly, and stayed nearby peeking in on the inside of one of the nearby windows noticing that the curtains were only partially drawn. Deep within the space of the woman's home, she saw what looked to be several duplicates of the Hokage, naked and wearing a strap-on around herself while taking turns pounding away into the naked frame of Hinata Hyuga like a pair of rabid animals.

She let out a sharp gasp of surprise and covered her mouth when she saw what was going on between the Hokage and her fellow Kunoichi. Hinata was a shy soft-spoken brunette with heavenly light-colored skin and full-figured features, complete with a busty set of plump breasts. She saw the girl in the middle of what looked like an orgy consisting of three Tsunade doppelgangers, supposedly only two of them were the Shadow clones and the third one was the Tsunade standing on her feet keeping Hinata's face up close to the lengthy dildo she had strapped on. She had a hand behind the girl's head, keeping her face close to her plastic prick while the other two Tsunades pounded into her orifices with long strange-looking strap-ons that glowed with what she assumed to be Chakra. Ino had initially covered up her mouth in complete shock when she saw her esteemed lady Hokage doing something so depraved with one of her subjects. Ino was feeling surprised to discover that she has a crippling addiction to staying put right there and watching it all go down without moving an inch away from the scene. She found that maybe she had a perverse kink for voyeurism that she didn't originally know about.

Leaning in close and pressing the side of her face against the surface of the window quietly, she listened in on the volume of moans increasing and heard Tsunade's voice come out in the middle of all the debauchery taking place.

"Mmnnghh...nnh..mnmngh....mnghhh! Hannghhh! Oohh Hinata-chan! I can tell you'll really enjoy being with Naruto in this manner once we're done here. Imagine having all those shadow clones of his stick their long hardened cocks into that sinful body of yours the moment you officially become his wife, one of many to come. Heh heh heh heh!~" The Tsunade clone currently mounting her from behind whispered away into the side of Hinata's left ear while she kept shoving the thick-end of her strap-on directly into her trembling ass, causing her to quiver with sensation in a nearly nonstop humping between the two bodies.

She had kept her hands firmly around the girl's waist, creeping up beside her face in order to seductively ick her tongue around the girl's earlobe in a seductive manner. She grabbed the back of Hinata's head, after making the girl shiver uncontrollably with delight, then signaled the standing Tsunade to turn right around, exposing her plump heart-shaped creamy buttocks directly before her face. The clone then promptly shoved Hinata's head directly into the space between the ample cream-colored buttocks of that Tsunade duplicate, making her moan loudly once she had felt the girl's lips begin squeezing into the damp flesh of her anus. 

"Aaaahhhh! That's it, you naughty little slut, tongue me out as wildly as you want. I'm enjoying the sensation of your slimy appendage wriggling around the insides of her rear tasting me! Fu fu fu fu.~" The third clone said while wiggling her rump directly into the Hyuga Heiress's face, feeling her tongue swivel around slowly from inside of her anus before pushing directly on in.

The girl had moaned happily with tasty delight whilst cleaning out the inside of her pristine asshole, provided it was the real Tsunade and not just another copy enjoying this for her sake. The clone was immensely enjoying herself and wriggled her buttocks around the soft face of the shy brunette, feeling her eel-like tongue wriggle around sensationally inside of the rim of her anus in a sensually erotic manner. The chain effect of all clones being linked by sensation was making each Tsunade moan loudly with utmost pleasure, they felt every inch of Hinata's tongue worming its way inside of their assholes.

*Sllprr....sllprr..llssppp...schluuppp!*

"Mmmmmmhh...!~" Hinata hummed loudly as she continued to gorge herself on Tsunade's posterior. She struggled not to feel distracted and lose her momentum with the feeling of each clone pounding themselves into her body with those long, magical, strap-ons they wear.

Each lengthy extension slipped into her holes, filling her out then bottoming out of her with waists bucking into her ass and pussy in tandem. She felt the latter actually push directly into her cervix. This caused her to howl yet again with her screams being muffled by thick Hokage ass for the sake of pleasure and to keep her too much noise from getting out. The top clone began slamming herself down upon her voluptuous frame. She was driving the strap-on deeply into the girl's anus, feeling her shiver as she burrows into her with a steady tempo of pure lust.

"Aaahh..ahh.aahh..ahh..aaaahhhh! Hinata-chan...!~" The clone herself howled as if she were feeling an actual dick attached to her body plunge directly into Hinata's tight-looking anus.

Over and over again she humped her body into the girl like a beast possessed, she made sure the Chakra rope did its job binding her gentle wrists behind her back as she reached around to grab hold of both of her voluptuous melons, squeezing them gently as the duo of Kage Bunshin rutted into her body in tandem, relentlessly cleaving each magically-charged phallus into both her ass and pussy.

Needless to say that seeing the sight of her friend's pelvis bouncing and jiggling between each Tsunade copy made Ino feel the need to pleasure already. In spite of what she or anyone else may claim, female ninjas, are by far the friskiest of animals to ever grace the Planet. Ino and Sakura both were young amorous women in secret in spite of their politeness and seemingly proper appearances in front of others, this led to everyone believing otherwise. Behind closed doors of being within either one of their households, the pink and strawberry-blonde girl duo often experimented with each other just out of sheer friskiness or sexual need, occasionally diving into full-on lesbian sex and officially becoming friends with benefits. Ino pursed her lips as she watched the continuation of Hinata rolling around her head in between the Tsunade clone's buttcheeks like a deranged animal, she could practically feel her slimy tongue giving the blonde a sensation she'll never forget. It was building up to a steamy atmosphere that Ino herself felt the creeping need to stimulate herself as a result.

"Mmmhhh! I'd better take care of it real quick instead I'm caught lingering here watching this." She said quietly to herself and quickly set down the stack of papers needing to be signed to the side. She leaned back against a random pillar of Tsunade's ornate traditional-looking building and hastily undid the bottom of her outfit, exposing her violet-colored thong with a patch of moisture being shown underneath a visible cameltoe.

Hearing one of the Tsunade's scream out with elation again, followed by the increase in the sounds of body-on-body rutting, Ino felt the hot flash of arousal course through her body even more profoundly than before. She wanted, no, needed to masturbate to this scene, but she had to do it quickly since she was out here in the open in front of the Hokage's house. Dropping herself down onto her butt and leaning herself against the pillar, she quickly undid the flaps of her top pulling out her ample set of C-cup sized breasts hidden behind a Lilac-colored bra. Pulling the cups down and over she revealed her stiffening nipples and grabbed one into her right hand, twisting fondly with a growing smile and a whimper of ecstasy. Ino reached down between her legs, bringing her other one between her creamy inner thighs.

With her left hand soon snugly between her legs, she kept her thighs spread wide apart and slipped a pair of fingers underneath the fabric of her thong. She shuddered quietly as she reached down beneath her sex, tracing her soft digits along her moist folds and started off by dipping a finger into her pussy like so. Ino whimpered quietly and tossed back her head, enjoying the sensation of fingering her own snatch while fondling her breast around in slow sensual circles. She had bitten down even harder on her bottom lip and closed her eyes tight as she began fucking herself on her fingers, matching the noisiness of the sexual frenzy going on inside the house. She could hear every hard plow of skin meshing into Hinata's waiting body, she was 'feeling' it like she was there and it reminded her of the times Ino herself dominated Sakura in bed during their many experimental friends-with-benefits romps. She loved making the pink-haired girl her literal bitch.

"Mmhhmm....!" She moaned quietly as the sounds of raucous skin-slapping continuing from afar, the noises and moans along with the music of flesh smacking against flesh went on for several more minutes with Ino driving both her ring and middle finger directly into her sopping snatch out of desire. She took to fingering her insides more wildly working her fingers around her insides and stimulating her sensitive womanhood with ever-growing frequency to the point she was just basically fucking herself on her own hand.

"Aaaahh....aaahhh.....hhaaahh...aaahh....!~" She let out with her head tilting back and mouth falling open while her eyes remained closed tight in a blinding euphoric frenzy.

Ino started breathing out loudly in hot gasps of air, feeling her insides begin coiling tight around her fingers once she started rocking her pelvis onto her palm. The girl was prepared to cum very soon and would do so in such a messy way it would seem like a waterfall, that's just how turned on she is right at this second. Between her labored breathing and the sensation of her fingers wriggling around inside of her sex, Ino failed to sense the presence of another person standing beside the unsuspecting girl until she spoke up.

"Having fun?" A woman's voice spoke out, interrupting her masturbation session with a shrieking halt, she stopped pleasuring herself completely and felt the vibe drain from her entire body at being caught.

'Oh.......crap.' She thought to herself and fearfully tilted her head upward, seeing a naked Lady Tsunade standing over her with a strap-on mounted to her waist.

It was still oozing precum, no doubt from after hollowing out Hinata's tender body mere moments ago provided she was one of the 'Clones' fucking her earlier. She looked at Ino with hands on her waist and a coy smile on her lips, enjoying the panicked look she was sharing until Tsunade reached down to grab her hands then pull her onto her feet.

"You're coming with me now, Miss Yamanaka. I was already aware of you being out here on your own watching my clones take care of Hinata, this just saves me the trouble of coming to find you later.~" She spoke making Ino perk an eyebrow in slight confusion as she felt Tsunade's hands now grasp the sides of her face, affectionately stroking a hair out of her eyes as she pulled herself closer to her naked body. "After all, sluts and bimbos who just sit by and watch need to be filled properly and taken care of by their Mistress.~"

The instant the woman's larger breasts touched Ino's own, nipple to nipple, she shivered briskly as her blush deepened. Tsunade was just a hairbreadth away when she brought her face closer to hers, making the girl suddenly feel squeamish at the proximity of her red lips nearly grazing her own. Tsunade affectionately stroked her right cheek with a mysterious look on her face, one that spelled trouble and looked somewhat depraved. In Ino's eyes this was no longer the regal and wise Lady Sannin she grew up admiring, instead, this was a woman so utterly depraved that she was actually coming onto her own would-be student.

'W-w-what is she talking about?! I'm not in trouble am I?! If so t-then I can tell her I never saw anything and just leave it at that! The paperwork here on her doorstep wil--!!' Ino was promptly cut off from her train of thought when Tsunade cupped her chin affectionately into her right hand, then pulled the girl up onto her face wrapping her luscious lipstick-covered lips around Ino's in a tender lesbian embrace.

To say that Ino looked surprised would be an understatement, the girl was positively shocked to her core as she started unwittingly making out with the Hokage. She could feel the woman's lips curling apart her own mouth, making out with her heatedly until she slid her tongue down her throat, playing with hers in a rather steamy woman-on-woman embrace.

"Mmhhmmm...*sllrrpp..sssllrrpp...ssllp*...delicious.~" Tsunade breathed out once she let go of Ino's lips. She had a coy smile on her face and enjoyed the befuddled expression on Ino's, the scarlet blush on the younger girl's cheeks only made it better in the depraved Hokage's eyes.

"Haah....! *Gasps! Huff...huff..huff!* L-Lady Tsunade? W-what...is the meaning of this?" Ino breathed out in slight confusion, unsure of what to make of what just happened right now, that is until she felt the gentle tug on her wrists courtesy of Tsunade's fingers curling tightly around them.

The woman simply smiled lecherously at the young girl and pulled her into the open door behind her allowing her inside of her house and closing it behind with her feet. She guided the hapless girl over into her bedroom next, leaving it opened just after she had discovered Ino staying out here by herself pleasuring her own body to the music she was making with Hinata inside. She neither said nor did anything while her Hokage brought her into the warm confines of her home. Ino was now watching Hinata keep those three Shadow Clones occupied up closer and felt mesmerized at the sight of her voluptuous body shaking about between the two that were repeatedly plowing into her ass and pussy. The former from above and the latter from below all while the third clone kept Hinata's face rolling around inside of her ass eating her out with her tongue. Hinata's tongue alternated between rolling sensually around the rim of the third clone's asshole while occasionally going in strong by driving it into the abyss of her anus. She was making her grab her head thoroughly with both hands, mewling miserably with intoxicated pleasure.

"Hoooaaagghh!~ Oooooh Hinata-chan....yesss!~" She howled loudly while wearing an utterly depraved euphoric smile on her face matching the original.

"*Schluupp...sllllprr..schlupp..schlupppp!* Hhmmmhmm!~" Hinata moaned warmly between the doughy cleft of her asscheeks, continuing to worm her tongue around the tightening insides of the clone's warm, clean, perfect buttocks like so.

Ino was feeling even hotter under the collar now that she was closer to the action, she gulped nervously when seeing her fellow female ninja up close getting her pussy and buttocks plowed by plastic foot-long cocks in such a voracious tandem. Between the loud slapping noises of their hips slamming away into her frame, to hearing Hinata moan as she consistently rolled around her tongue from within the crook of the Tsunade clone's ass, all of it was slowly becoming too much for Ino to simply wait by and not participate.

The pale-eyed brunette then noticed Ino out from the corner of her eye, wondering what exactly was she doing here of all places, that is until she paid it no mind and focused back on pleasuring the clone through her ass. Hinata started working her tongue more voraciously through the clone woman's anus, making strong undulations with that slimy appendage and causing her to howl in agony once more. This time around Hinata was feeling very turned on after being seen by a friend of the Rookie Nine.

'Oh uh, wow, she is certainly going crazy on that clone's ass, huh? I mean, Sakura and I do go at it with each other for sure, but this is on a whole nother level completely.' Ino thought to herself gulping nervously.

Watching the show up close made her feel excitedly aroused all over again as if she hadn't pleasured herself earlier in front of the building. Her hands started drifting down over to her sex preparing to masturbate once more regardless of the circumstance of being 'Caught'. Little did she know that Tsunade, the real one from behind, locked the bedroom door behind them and sealed off the entire area of the penthouse with an anti-escape Jutsu in order to prevent her from running away. It was a slim possibility at best, but still, one to consider. After all, Ino had no prior feelings towards Naruto at all and she needed to break in every last of her chosen Kuniochi to serve as his future love slaves. She had no doubt she'll be able to pull Ino Yamanaka into her 'collection', but one can never be too safe with insuring it.

Once she was done, she walked right up to the girl's sexy body from behind, taking her by surprise when she slid her slender arms around her slender waist making her blush with hot arousal surging through her body as she felt the sensation of Tsunade's large breasts pushing into her partially exposed back. A sultry smile crossed her lips as she started feeling up Ino's slither younger frame, she enjoyed tracing her fingers along the surface of her stomach and eventually reached up to her exposed breasts, feeling the girl shudder explicitly at the feeling of her fingers touching them. Tsunade leaned in closely, putting her face beside Ino's then curled her red lips around her right ear, gently chewing the lobe into her mouth and feeling her shudder in a seductive fashion.

"Uuugghhh!~ Tsunade-Sama!~" Ino gasped, feeling the sensations of the older woman's hands running along the grooves of her breasts, squeezing them gently into her palms while she groud herself along the back of her waist feeling ready to fuck her right off the bat.

"That's right, you don't get to simply spectate what we've been doing after being caught in the act, my dear. Fu fu fu.~" Tsunade whispered seductively into the girl's right ear, then licked the side of her cheek with her tongue making her shiver sharply as she pulled herself back to ready to begin mounting the girl's and making her scream 'Mommy' all day long. She had the long mystically-charged strap-on in tow, ready to plunge into the girl's exposed pussy while it brimmed with corrosive energy that'd soon make Ino into her starving bitch, as well as Naruto's starving bitch.

Tsunade was ready to bend her over and do just that, but first, she believed in the process of fine wining before dining and decided to gorge herself a little on a delicious piece of fresh meat. She started grabbing hold of both of Ino's breasts, this time squeezing them fondly with powerful strokes of her fingertips and making the girl howl quietly in rising pleasure. To Ino, it was as if she were feeling Chakra-laced fingertips making her circuits run wild with excitement and euphoria. Tsunade continued to gently grope her mounds into her hands, all while grinding her strap-on between the girl's legs, eagerly awaiting the opportunity to go and fuck so that the 'Claim' was absolutely complete.

"L-Lady Tsunade...!~" Ino breathed out in a hot gasp of air as she felt Tsunade's hands sensually fluffing each breast in only the way that an experienced practitioner of the sensual arts could master.

She was precise and accurate with touching up the girl's weakest areas. She kept pinching her fingers around the areola around her nipples making Ino begin squirming like crazy with buttocks rolling sensually against her body. Her mound becomes sensitive with every increasing arousal and grows with moisture, unlike her self-pleasure session minutes before. Ino started huffing loudly as she felt Tsunade continue rolling her tits around in each hand, constantly squeezing them to her liking like she was some sort of plaything for her amusement. That assessment was not too far off the mark though, Tsunade needed to 'Appraise' all the goods she'd give to Naruto later when he makes Hokage after all.

"Hnnnngggg!~" Ino started panting hotly with her face flossing around, making a mess of her blonde hair with her body becoming sexually-charged with pleasure brought on by the older woman

"Oh? Are you going to whimper now and beg me to stop? Maybe you're actually old fashioned and pure in that youthful belief that you'll dedicate yourself to the first man you'll marry, correct?" Tsunade guessed with a sultry tone in her voice until Ino brought her head up to look back at her from the side wearing a furtive frown on her face. She continued to groove softly against her busty frame despite the peeved look she had going on.

"N-No....! What nonsense are you saying, Tsunade? I've...I've...I have actually had sex with Sakura plenty of times already, mainly it was just a form of stress relief that we came up with. The two of us experiment on each other, occasionally using toys with Sakura getting a kick out of me being dominant even though we both took turns with who would be on top. Nnnhhh...! I'm far from a pure maiden waiting to be married off and I needed to indulge in some much-needed stress relief. " Ino explained, moaning even louder the moment Tsunade increased the feeling on her tits through Chakra-laced fingers, making the girl's erogenous areas stimulate even more.

She snickered discreetly and felt her began sensually grinding against her smaller body from behind even more, on instinct Ino felt her buttocks begin to groove along Tsunade's thighs for she felt she was ready to explode into climax right off the bat.

Tsunade kept the elongated foot-long penis sticking out between the teenager's soft thighs, making it sensually run back and forth between them in a swift yet smooth fashion causing the girl to become even hotter under the collar. Her pace was steady and slowly becoming faster creating a sense of incensed friction stirring up Ino's loins. The onset of pheromones still hanging in the air making Ino feel more and more sensitive by the minute was having a calming effect on her. She was feeling dizzy and going crazy with the grandiose need for sexual relief, fortunately for her, Tsunade was very willing to take care of that and make another addition to naruto's soon-to-be harem. She could just imagine all the female ninja of the rookie nine becoming a part of it as a default library of women to choose from, as well as having included other experienced female Ninjas like Anko, Kurenai, and maybe even some of the Rookies' moms. She could picture them all willing to bear his seed and be lovestruck sex slaves for the rest of their lives. Such a thought made Tsuande's pussy ache with increasing desire causing her to shiver intensely with a delirious smile on her face. As much as she wanted to embellish Ino's corruption, it was time for her to end this by claiming her completely. And to do that, she had to break the bitch in with her plastic dick right away.

"Oh, Is that right? Honestly, I'm rather surprised, Miss Yamanaka. I had long since pegged modern youth to be a little less shameful and brazen in regards to sexuality and indulging in one's carnal desires at an early age." Tsunade began and brought her chest closer to Ino's backside, making her large tits squish into her shoulder blades in a sensually-stimulating manner.

"Uunnghh!~ Tsu...Tsunade-Sama...?" She shrieked out quietly in a hushed whipped, feeling her fingers kneading the dough of her breasts as she leaned in close to the side of her face again with lips curved tightly into a sultry grin.

"My. how shameful of you, Ino. To indulge in somebody else's body while I am standing right here....when Naruto is standing right there in front of you. Figuratively speaking obviously, don't go trying to look for him in this room." Tsunade said, quickly adding the last part when seeing Ino look around in desperation for the hyperactive knucklehead ninja. All she could hear were more of Hinata's moans sounding off in the air while she was getting plowed with endless lust brought on by the Shadow clones fucking her body "You know, from what I understand; he probably has the biggest cock in all of Konohagakure, Ino.~" Tsunade baited, making Ino's pale blue eyes light up with utter surprise. She was feeling some intrigue and great arousal go through her body while Tsunade continued spooning her naked backside with a sexy smile.

"H-H-he does?! I mean, w-who cares....right?" She let out in a barely stifled look of intrigue, causing Tsunade to snicker from behind as she made the girl spread her legs apart by pushing her feet apart with her left foot.

This caused Ino to bend over from the waist, making her chest push onto the bed with herself watching the sight of Hinata's continued debauchery playing out just ahead of her. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the scenery of watching the big-breasted Ninja roll herself about between the trio of copies rutting into her like a group of rabid hungry animals. Hinata moaned constantly between the occasional ass-eating of one of Tsunade's clones, moaning loudly while still slamming her ass back and forth against another's body from above.

"Aaagh..ahh...aaahhh.....! Ooohhh...Tsunade-Sama...!~" Hinata howled after pulling out her face within the third clone's buttcheeks. She was squealing loudly with a depraved smile on her face, shuffling her pelvis back and forth between the other two copies and showing Ino an upfront look of her pussy and anus being stuffed so thoroughly by fake plastic cocks. It was honestly hypnotic just how fast and gyroscopically Hinata's hips moved when being taken in each hole then moving around on them in a back-forth of penetration. 

It made her want it to happen to her the longer she stared.

Tsunade was aware of this feeling brewing inside of the young blonde and decided to take the girl here and now, feeling riskier than she had been already. Not hearing a protest from the fixated girl, she bent her over the bed some more and brought up the thick of the meaty penis of the strap-on, guiding it slowly between her legs and arriving at the cusp of her juicy-looking folds. Quickly looking back to where Ino was staring, she could feel the girl getting hotter and hornier the longer she looked at Hinata's continued debauchery. This made a smile widen on her face.

"That's right, embrace it, Ino-chan, just like Hinata is currently doing. With this happening right here and now you'll be formally inducted into Naruto-Kun's growing harem that I am gathering for him.~" Tsunade purred and grabbed the hem of her outfit's bottom with her hand, she pulled everything away tearing her clothing off of her ass and revealing the creamy splendor of her lightly-colored peach oozing with grandiose arousal. Tsunade bent herself downward putting herself onto one knee and bringing Ino's slit directly to her face. As much as she wanted to fuck her raw here and now, she also wanted to make Ino beg for Ino's body on top of her, making her more included to be accepted into the harem. She didn't doubt that Ino would be begging for it sooner than later.

"Hhmmhmm. *Schlupp!*" Tsunade started running her tongue along the surface of Ino's pussy lips, making the cusp of her moist velvet flower suckle into her mouth like so. This caused the girl to shudder intensely and bring her rear closer to her face, giving Tsunade a brief moment to enjoy the taste of the girl's pussy on her lips before rising back to line herself up with her cock.

'Aaaaghh! Wha.....what am I doing?! Am I letting Tsunade-Sama have her way with me? I mean...if it feels good...then..." She thought to herself, letting her thoughts trail off once more at the sound of Hinata's wails becoming more frequent as well as the sounds of the two clone bodies rutting into her so animatedly. Ino could practically see herself in between them in her place, wanting to be stuffed just l like her and love it.

The corrosive magic of Tsunade's special Strap-on continued its work chipping away at the reasonable parts of her mind. Just as she ran her hands along the smooth doughy surface of Ino's hips, Tsunade aligned her cock perfectly with the opening of her sex ready to begin making the girl scream her name in ecstasy. She rubbed the plastic head of the phallus along the entrance of her sex, gripping the sides of Ino's waist tightly she slowly pushed the length of fake dick directly into the girl's body without hesitation. 

*Squelch!*

Ino's eyes became widened in surprise and she felt her mouth fall agape in open shock, feeling the insides of her sex churning around the thick appendage now burrowing into her folds. Her face lit up red and she felt herself wanting to cum already as the insides of her pussy wrapped around the thick intruder burrowing itself into her depths. She clutched the blankets of the bed tightly and hung her head downward letting out a series of grunts and moans while feeling Tsunade push all of it inside of her pussy letting her buttocks rest atop of her hips. Ino felt every dam break inside of her mind as of this moment, making her body quiver as she bawled her hands into fists and felt her lips curl into a depraved smile of sexual delight before screaming out the woman's name.

"Aaaggghhh.....! Tsu-Tsunade-Samaaaa! Hnggghhh!~" She cried out in ecstasy, feeling her body quiver while feeling Tsunade's waist pushing into her buttocks voraciously. She felt the firm body of her idol mounting her successfully with a smile, Ino could honestly feel the sensation of her cervix opening up to latch around the head of the strap-on. This made her quiver even more and Tsunade wasted no time in rolling herself onto the girl's ample buttocks, beginning to fuck her into the foot of the bed while Hinata sucked off the third clone's strap-on out of lustfulness.

Her pale eyes turned in Ino's direction, barely registering the girl's presence at all while still indulging in the sensation of the two copies rowing themselves into her waist in an expedient manner. Hinata mewled and whimpered quietly with a thick plastic phallus snugly pushing out of her mouth. She delivered loud sections and pops of her lips, running her tongue all over the surface while watching Ino's depraved smile morph into an ahegao kind of expression making her envious.

"Uuaagghihh..ahh...ooh yeah!~ Tsunade-Sama! Tsunade-Samaaaaa!~" She cried out as her lithe ivory-colored form bounced back an forth into the older woman's waist, feeling her buttocks slapping against it as she began fucking her with more intensity.

"Mnngghh! aaahhh....! S-soooo good! Unnghh! There's nothing like breaking in a new girl for the harem plan to succeed. Hmmm...!~" Tsunade whimpered with a lip-bitten smile as she rowed her waist voraciously into Ino's buttocks like a rabid animal.

Her pelvis was rutting into it faster and faster making Ino practically bounce up off the bed as Tsunade took her in a bent Doggy Style fashion. Ino's light-skinned body began collecting sweat as the face of depraved desire stayed on her face. Her pale blue eyes were rolling up into her sockets while her tongue remained spilled out of her mouth. Her body heaved and flowed along the body, synching up with Hinata taking a piston-thrusting of two dicks plowing into her ass and pussy.

Slapping noises of all kinds filled the air of Tsunade's bedroom like so, Ino was feeling the original plowing ever so roughly into her from behind while Hinata enjoyed the company of three Shadow clones doing the same. The former's toes wriggled and curled tightly the longer this went on, her pussy squelched around the phallus constantly burrowing into her sex, making her shiver and writhe in mind-numbing pleasure as the 'Mark' was placed along Ino's body somewhere unseen. She was hers now, and by extension, Naruto's through Lady Tsunade herself.

Her body continued thumping along the foot of the bed, making her breasts jiggle and her waist shakes to the ever-forceful thrusts of Tsunade's large plastic dick shoving straight into her pussy to reach her womb. Through mystical enchantments Tsunade was feeling the pleasure of Ino's silken walls curled around the dick itself, making her own body teem with absolute pleasure as she goes on to fuck her for the next twenty or some minutes. Ino came several times more in the process and shuddered one last time before slumping along the surface of the bed, feeling momentarily spent.

There, Tsunade licked her lips salaciously as she watched the girl's body heaving from behind, she would rest for so long now until she got her own fill from this union.

"Uuuggghhh.....! Ooohhh.....Tsunade-sama....no more....! I'm....done for the day, hehehehe." Ino chortled deliriously as she took a moment to collect her breath, feeling Tsunade pull herself out of her looking snatch with a shudder.

"Mhhmm, that felt great, Yamanaka-san, but I'm far from done. Fu fu fu fu.~" Tsunade grinned evilly and giggled making Ino's soft pale eyes widen in surprise as she was turned over onto her backside now, with legs spread wide apart and held up over the woman's head by her hands holding her ankles. She saw the manically depraved and rather seductive grin on her idol's face as she sheathed the mystically-charged strap-on back into her sopping quim.

*Squelch!*

Ino felt the immense sensation of the thickness protruding through the insides of her pussy like so, feeling it slide into her from this angle made her feel even more pleasure than before since it had prodded against several highly sensitive spots. Her legs wriggled and her frame started writhing sensually along the surface of the bed, her legs pulled Tsunade onto her body as she was taking her in a bent-missionary position, feeling her sex squelch tightly around the phallus once it made its way into her cervix once more.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!~" Ino squealed loudly in wild ecstasy as she felt the corrosive magic and all the pleasure that came with it surging throughout her body while Tsunade began bottoming out of her once again.

The woman was grunting hotly with ever-growing desire, savoring the sensation of her tight teenage pussy wrapping tightly around her magical plastic cock. It bottomed out then pushed back in, sheathing itself in Ino's wetness and becoming lubricated for it like before. Tsunade could really feel the sensations of her walls coiling around the phallus as she voraciously slammed her waist into Ino's body, making her cry salaciously in mind-broken elation.

"Aaahh..aah..aah..aaahhh..! Tsunade-samaaaaaa!~ Yess! Oohh Kami yess!~" She cried out with eyes rolling up into her sockets and tongue spilling out of her mouth giving her a goofy ahegao-style expression that made Tsunade's day just by seeing it. She grunted hoarsely and continued plowing the girl's sweet tender insides, making them gush around her extension as she felt them beginning to squeeze tightly around with impending orgasm.

Ino's frame rolled about along the bed, next to Hinata continuing her service with the other three Shadow clones. The girl took to eating out the third clone's pussy instead of her ass for a change, for her it was important that to switch things up and get a different kind of flavor around her tongue as it burrowed into the other one's snatch. The original Tsunade was really feeling the sensation of her tongue diving into her mound, tasting her insides, and rolling around between the innards of her sex with utmost intimacy.

The girl had been taught well alright, thanks to repeated sensations taught privately to her earlier on. While Tsunade certainly didn't expect Ino to be dropping by today to both deliver a package and ask to be her apprentice, she did enjoy that the blonde beauty came to her instead of the other way around. It made life easier and gave her the idea of summoning various Kuniochi candidates to come to her house privately to better get 'Appraised' for Naruto's arrival and Hokage ascension.

"Hnnh..nnhg..nnh..nghh...aah...ahh...ah..ah..aahhhhh!~ Mmmmnngh!" Tsunade howled out loudly as she felt her pelvis beginning to collide faster into Ino's waist, making the girl's body tumble about along the surface of the bed. She was practically bouncing herself off of it with her ass colliding into her waist, making the woman feel her body voraciously slapping against her while her legs attempted to lock around her neck from behind.

Grinning ear to ear, she lowered herself onto Ino's body, taking her in a missionary position and allowing the girl to cross her ankles behind her back as she humped her with ever-powerful thrusts of her hips. Her phallus dug into her pussy with sickening squelching noises of purely sexual coitus that drove Ino crazy with delight. She flung her arms around Tsuande's neck, embracing her completely with legs and arms both crossing behind her back while she rolled her pelvis into her below.

The room was filled with noises made of sexual debauchery, between Hinata eating out the Third clone's pussy to having the other two plow into her body sensationally with ceaseless euphoria. Each long cock of plastic and mystical energy cleaved through her holes with quickening pacing. This caused the sy brunette to moan languidly from within the arm damp muff of the Clone Tsunade's pussy like so.

"Mmmmgnhh! *Sllprr..shllllpr..shcllpppr...slprrtt!*...hnngghhn! Tsunade-sama!" She cried out with mesmerized-looking eyes and saw the future in which Naruto would be the one pleasing her by having her do exactly this to his penis. It was her sole motivation for everything thus far, making her extremely grateful to her Hokage for seeing the light of sexual liberation in her training.

Hinata continued rolling her tongue around in circles along the juicy folds of the clone Tsunade, occasionally looking over to see her fellow Kuniochi friend in receiving the grace of having Tsunade herself plow voraciously into her cunt with rising tandem. Her hips swayed into the air then slammed down upon the writhing girl, making her scream loudly into the sky with a face consisting of pure utmost euphoria. She could practically feel Ino's pussy squeezing around the strap-on Tsunade wore, not unlike how she was receiving the double-stuffing of the clones plowing relentlessly into her body from above and below.

All over there was the mystical noise of sexual music continuing to be sound through the entire area, between Ino's moans and Hinata's gasps of breath once she pulled out from between the clone's legs, the two young female ninjas continue to experience both their shares of Tsunade Senju pleasing them for nearly an hour more until they came with one final climax.

"Ahh..aahh...ahh..aahhhaaaaahhh! I'm cumming, Tsunade-smaaaaa!" Ino cried out in ecstasy, squeezing her eyes shut and pushing up her chest into the buxom woman's pair of pendulous tits like so. Her body thrashed about in a mind-numbing climax making her folds squeeze tightly around the strap-on length, causing Tsunade herself to feel the coitus of her insides churning tightly around her meat like so.

The woman's body plowed and rolled her pelvis voraciously into Ino's frame, embracing climax together with her as she felt her pussy soak up the already lubricated Strap-on from behind while feeling her insides contracting tightly around in climax. They held each other together with naked sweaty bodies rolling into each other's in mutual orgasm, Ino took to capturing Tsunade's lips into an intense lesbian lip-lock, offering herself a place among her echelon of collected Kunioch beauties.

The magical essence of the 'Spell' Tsunade's claim would make Ino see Naruto himself as a desired object of affection while she came constantly all over Tsunade's waist. She rutted into the woman's body, twitching voraciously in mind-numbing climax while Hinata herself came hard making both her asshole and pussy clenched tightly around each of the Clones' strap-ons, making them cum as well!

"Aaaggghhh!" The Tsuande humping the pale girl from above shouted in ecstasy as she slammed her phallus into the very rim of Hinata's soft ample asshole, making it feel like she was cumming directly inside of her booty like she was a boy.

"Unnggghhhhhhh!" The clone down underneath Hinata's body howled out and latched her mouth onto one of her tits making the brunette squeal loudly once again until she was forced headfirst into the Third's muff once more. Together with the Third and the bottom clone both came hard at the same time as Hinata, feeling her roll herself around in between the sweaty heap of naked bodies while gushing in one big messy climax.

All women present in the room came hard, soaking each other up in vaginal juices brought on by orgasm, eventually, Tsunade prime finished rutting against Ino's frame and pulled herself off of the girl's naked body with a sigh, dispelling her Clones with a flick of her wrist and surveying the scene of now two freshly corrupted next-generation Kuniochi resting nakedly atop her bed.

"*Huff...huff...huff....huff!* Alright now, one more down....many more to come. Heheheheh.~" She giggled devilishly and bent down to pick up Ino's thong from the ground after discarding it earlier. Picking it up and whiffing it with a sharp inhale of intoxication, Tsunade then walked over to her sacred cabinet where she kept all of her sacred toys used for breaking these girls in.

It was there that she noticed something was different that caught her eye. Just like the mystical-enchanted Strap-on she wore, courtesy of an anonymous sender that made it easier to break the girls in, she saw an exact copy of it stationed inside as though it were a brand new gift made specifically for her to give to another.

'Hhmm, that's certainly new, I didn't expect there to be another one, but who am I to complain? That'll only make it easier to build my precious Naruto-Kun's harem since apparently the effect can stretch far and wide, depending on how I use it. Maybe...' Tsunade trailed off in thought when she looked in Ino's direction, seeing the barely conscious girl's chest heave tiredly as though she ran a marathon around the village in a single night.

A lascivious smirk crossed Tsunade's lips as a certain pink-haired thought came to mind, one that made her bristle with glee for she knew how much Sakura Haruno once meant to Naruto earlier in childhood.

'Well, if the boss can't manage every single new employee that comes to her office, why not outsource it to another one and increase productivity, eh? Fu fu fu fu.~' She giggled lasciviously and reached for the freshly delivered Strap-on phallus surging with mystical green energy before bringing it back over to the bed, ready to give to Ino as a gift once she woke up.

*******

Later that day...

After returning to her shop to let her mother know she had a meeting with Tsunade earlier and had informed her of the good news that she'll now see her every day as part of 'Training', Ino Yamanaka proceeded to go retreat into her bedroom leaving her mom to manage the shop downstairs next to their house. She was feeling thrown by the day's events and clutching the boxed gift she received from Tsunade close to her chest like it was a sacred treasure. She sighed blissfully with newly discovered happiness and grinned widely as a new wave of thoughts, emotions, and feelings of sexual arousal coursed throughout her entire body making the girl far kinkier and perpetually hornier now more than ever before. Tsunade had indeed 'Awakened' a certain part of her with that romp earlier, now she and Naruto were on her mind constantly along with the ever-growing need to revisit her as soon as possible for more specialized training.

She felt nothing but admiration and a sense of belonging now to both Tsunade and Naruto Uzumaki, but more than that she was really feeling horny even after waking up in Tsunade's bed. Ino had her second wind alright, she wriggled her bare feet in excitement as they stuck out from the foot of her twin-sized mattress, hoping to maybe receive a surprise visit from either Sakura-Chan or Tsunade herself today. She wanted to try out her new gift on somebody and heard the soothing voice of her mother Misses Yamanaka call out to her from beyond the stairs leading down her house.

"Ino-chan! Sakura is here to see you!~" Ino's mother called out to her, unaware of her daughter's highly sexual relationship with Sakura, whom she believed to simply be the greatest of friends to her daughter. if only she knew how well they get along with one another.

'Sakura....is here?' Ino questioned herself, feeling pleasantly surprised as she sat up in her bed, wearing a grin that was widening with perverse excitement matching Tsunade's impression completely earlier.

She clutched the box tightly to her chest, feeling incredibly aroused already and got up from her bed while opening it up.

'Time to play, Sakura-chan. I know I'll be very happy to include you in on this little secret me and Hinata have going on with our Hokage, but mostly I'm just happy that you're here so I really test this baby out. I can feel it's somehow magical in a special way, one that'll make fucking you even better. Call it women's intuition.~' Ino thought to herself smiling with glee as she brought out the strap-on Tsunade gave her and rubbed her face along the surface of its side with a euphoric smile on her face. 'You'll be begging to feel Tsunade-Sama plowing into your body like it was with me, and yearn for Naruto-Kun just as badly as you become his new wife like I will when I'm done with you.~'

***

A moment or two later, Sakura Haruno arrived at the foot of her bedroom door wearing only her usual outfit consisting of a crimson red top along with a pink sash and tight-looking hoop skirt around her luscious thighs. It was traditional ninja attire that served as a casual get-up she needed to wear when walking around the village ready to begin another mission, but this time she appeared at Ino's house with a very eager-looking grin on her face as she knocked on her door.

"Ino-chan, I'm here today.~ Your mother told me I'd find you here in your bedroom, I think you know why.~" Sakura purred, wearing a sly-looking smile on her face as she opened the door arriving inside of Ino's bedroom where they had spent many times getting to know one another via experimentation of the sexual variety.

Her pink hair was still parted in its usual wily spread-out fashion with her eyes reflecting a look of eager-looking lust as well as a scarlet blush across her cheeks as she entered. She had been feeling very aroused since earlier today for some reason and decided to put off training and Mission work to pay her friend and sexual partner a very special visit. Namely to get her fill for the day and move on, these days Sakura was often frisky and needed Ino to play dominatrix on her body whenever either of them got into the mood.

She locked the door behind her, giving them a sense of privacy and looked around for her friend when finding nothing within her bedroom. This puzzled Sakura a little bit for she knew that Ino never liked to play a surprise on her when she was usually ready and waiting after shaking her clothing off to the ground and laying on her bed in wait. Little did she see that a curtain of ninja camouflage peeled off of the wall nearby, showing Ino in all her naked glory wearing the sacred Strap-on around her pelvis. She looked at an unsuspecting Sakura readily with an eager grin on her face as she crept up to her. The phallic extension of the strap-on glowed with an ever-luminescent hue of mystical energy unseen by many people, it filled Ino up with insatiable lust that she acquired from her time with Tsunade earlier today.

"Hmm? I wonder whe-"

"Surprise!" Ino cried out startling Sakura at first until she grabbed her hands firmly around the pink-haired ninja's waist, pulling her closer to her body with the strap-on pushing out from between her creamy-looking thighs.

Sakura had let out a squeak of surprise as she felt the girl's hands pull her into her front, noticing that she was as naked as the day she was born.

"Ino-chan!? You scared me! What's the deal?!~" Sakura let out with a pleased look on her face despite feeling annoyed at being startled like that. She noticed that her friend was naked and wearing an entirely new device to her person than the one they usually wear and use on each other. It gave her a strange eerie feeling of creeping lust while it sawed gently out from within her legs. 'Mmmmhmm! Feeling that thing rub itself along my thighs is really making me feel....good for some reason. Mmm!'

"Heheheh, sorry to be sneaking up on you, Sakura-Chan, but I've been feeling very frisky after paying a special visit to Tsunade-Sama earlier today." Ino began with a hauntingly depraved smile. She brought her hands up to her friend's face and cupped her cheeks into her fingers, twisting Sakura's head so that she would turn to face. There the girl pulled the other one onto her own lips sealing them eloquently in a hot and steamy lesbian embrace filled with passionate splendor, this made Sakura writhe with newly recharged arousal and she lowered her eyes closed submitting to Ion's embrace.

"Mmhhmmm.~" She hummed pleasantly to herself as they exchanged saliva with tongues coiling against each other in a highly-erotic lesbian fashion.

She was honestly surprised by her friend's assertiveness happening right off the bat and let her right hand reached back to gently wrap around Ino's head while feeling her tongue getting swallowed into her mouth. The two female Ninja started making languidly with tongues rolling into each other out in the open space. Saliva mingled and taste buds exchanged each other's flavor,Sakura was becoming so engrossed into the affair that she failed to notice Ino's hands reaching back herself in order to pull out something out.

With a clack of metal, the blonde ninja placed a pair of Chakra-sealed pink-colored handcuffs around each of Sakura's wrists after pulling her arms behind her back. The girl was still so caught up in slobbering all over Ino's tongue to really notice until she eventually pulled herself off of her face, she had a dizzied smile on her lips as drool escaped the edge of her mouth.

"Huh? Are we doing domination play already, Ino? You must've been in a frisky mood before I got here, eh?~" Sakura asked in a teasing voice, unaware just how virile and thirsty her friend was as she smiled at her evilly with a glint in her pale blue eyes.

"Something like that, now then....let's do something about those clothes, Sakura. I'm feeling frisky and want to see how that pussy feels like once I put this inside of you." Ino said, making Sakura perk an eyebrow in slight confusion for the fact that a Strap-on had no feeling for a woman.

Before she could even answer her, she felt Ino's right hand reach up to her chest and pull open her vest roughly then tearing it off of her body in a surprise show of strength. She then bent Sakura over the edge of her bed wearing a lavish grin of delight as she heard the pink-haired ninja whimper quietly with excitement. She really did admire how aggressive Ino was being right now, compared to how things usually go she always says it for the last bout of frenzied lesbian strap-on fucking. Though she'll admit that Ino's unusually depraved smile on her face made her feel oddly anxious, but more so aroused above all else. Sakura willingly parted her legs, giving her a full view of her buttocks pushing itself through the surface of her skirt while her undergarment became soaked in juices of ever-rising arousal.

"We can't have this on, can we? Hope you don't mind me getting rough with your clothing, Sakura, I'll be sure to compensate you later after taking them off. I am feeling very, very frisky today like you would not believe, also...you'll find out why and chime in on the fun, seeing Naruto-kun himself in a new light as well as embracing Tsunade-Sama's training.~" Ino purred, making Sakura once again perk a brow in confusion at the mention of her teammate and the Hokage. She briefly wondered what did they have to do with this until she felt Ino reach down with her tongue out, glazing it across her face in an erotic manner before grabbing her hands around the hem of her hoop skirt.

"Mmmhmm....*Slllrpprr!...Tasty.~" She purred and quickly undid its bindings before starting pulling it down off of her ass, showing the creamy cheeks of hers off and exposing her ass to the air of the bedroom.

Doing so revealed that she was only wearing a thin-looking white thong for the occasion. This made the blonde girl shudder with excitement causing the glow of the Strap-on to become even more evident, she pulled down the thong off of Sakura's buttocks exposing her drooling slit to her eyes as well as her supple ripe-looking asshole.

Sensually running her hands along the creamy surface of Sakura's butt cheeks, Ino started squeezing them gingerly between her fingers and making Sakura moan quietly into the surface of the bed and blankets. She then grabbed hold of Sakura's buttocks and spread her legs apart with her feet, guiding the head of her plastic length over into the folds of her mewling quim Ino prepared to her fuck her senseless until she was screaming her name. Fantasies of herself and Sakura both kneeling at Naruto's side like a pair of trophy harem girls made the blonde smile with enthusiastic delight, all she needed to do was give her pink-haired a fucking frenzy.

*Schlup!*

"Mmmhhh...aaaaaaaah!~" Sakura's mouth fell open as she cried out with sensation.

Her body undulated along the bed and trembled while feeling Ino's length burrow into her slot from behind. She felt the groove of its surface pushing out every inch of her inner folds, making the most pleasurable experience she's had yet. No other strap-on felt this good and the way Ino was pushing into her made it even better. The mystical glow of green energy covering the surface of the phallus spread out through the insides of Sakura's pussy, into her very body, making her throb with pleasurable excitement and arousal as she started feeling Ino's waist being pushed into her ass. The blonde let out a soft sigh of absolute elation for she was getting the exact feeling of her pussy wrapping around her dick the more she pushed inside of her body.

"Ahh! Oohh I can actually feel it! This is amazing! Yessss! Mmmhmm!~" Ino cried out in ecstasy as she began rolling herself onto Sakura's ass from behind, meshing the surface of her pelvis into her cheeks causing them to jiggle voraciously in a fluid manner. Her bed was beginning to creak loudly to the near-constant sensation of one girl rutting into the other, pushing herself to the very hilt inside of Sakura Haruno's tight gushing pussy.

Gentle tapping noises followed with Ino now cleaving into the girl's sex, feeling her walls closing tightly around the strap-on phallus gave her every sensation it provided. She had a delirious smile on her face, one with her both eyes focused on the sight of Sakura's ass wriggling into her pelvis as she continued fucking the girl intensely with an ever consistent pounding of her body. Sakura began huffing loudly in continuous ecstasy, nudging her face into the blankets of Ino's bed as she felt the sensation of euphoric pleasure beginning to overload her body. The harder Ino bucked into her from behind the crazier the sensation became with her bottoming in and out of her sex like a sex-crazed animal. Eventually, Ino became faster and held her fingers tightly around Sakura's frame, keeping her body pinned against continuously slamming into her body. She was creating noise made out of skin-slapping coitus that started coming out even faster.

"Hhhhh! Yesss....ohhh yesss! Aaaahhh! Uh....uh..uh..uh..uh...aaaahh!" Sakura howled as she felt Ino begin to get even rougher on her body behind. The blonde got up onto the bed pressing herself down upon her ass and completely dominating the once-proud girl into mewling like a sex-hungry slave.

Sakura clenched her teeth and felt her eyes lose focus, making a screwy ahegao-style face as she felt Ino hammering away into her pussy causing her to bring her legs upward in order to make the position more comfortable. She was now head-first with face squishing against the blankets, feeling every clap of her buttcheeks slapping against Ino's pelvis in an ever-continuous exchange of sexual coitus.

her eyes glistened with happiness as she felt every sensitive wave of pleasure rip through her body like it was their first time having sex all over again. Her breasts jiggled voraciously into the surface of the blankets, chafing her nipples quite a bit while Ino kept her hands firmly around her waist in order to make sure the girl's body stayed glued into her pelvis as she slammed into it in wild lustful abandon. Shaking her head around and moaning loudly again in rising ecstasy, Sakura was feeling her insides beginning to curdle to the onslaught of her friend fucking her relentlessly with the magical-strap-on.

"Nngghh..aahh..aaahh..aaahh...oohhh Sakura! it feels great! This tool that Tsunade-Sama gave me is working wonders for both of us! I wonder what else it can do! '' Ino whispered loudly to herself and as though the magical phallus heard her call it started wiggling voraciously from within Sakura's tender juicy folds. It.....was vibrating like an actual machine and extending to that of a thirteen-inch length burrowing constantly within the pink-haired ninja's insides causing an explosive increase in sexual pleasure.

Sakura's eyes went wide open and clenched her teeth around the blankets of Ino's bed, whimpering constantly in delirious pleasure as she began feeling her pussy squeezing even tighter around the vibrating phallus.

*Bbbzzztttt!*

"Mmmgggnnhh!~"

*Bbbzzzzztttttt!!*

"Aaaaaggghhn~!~ Ino-chan....!~"

*BBZZZZZTTT!!!*

This time, Sakura tossed up her head from the blankets, about to scream at the top of her lungs for she was ready to experience a mind-blowing climax very soon, but Ino was one step ahead of her and decided to implement an idea inspired by watching Hinata's romp earlier today. Creating a quick Kata symbol with her fingers, she channeled her Chakra and molded it to the best of her ability making a completely identical Kage Bunshi appear right in front of Sakura's face, just as naked and minus the Strap-on.

"Shut her up for me please, can't have mom coming up here to investigate all the loud noise-making, do we?" Ino said to her clone with a smirk and obviously it nodded as it turned itself around on her kneecaps placing her ample heart-shaped rear before the pink Kuniochi's face.

Grinning from ear to ear and receiving the original's thought pattern, Clone Ino picked up Sakura's head with her right hand and guided her face to the warm, damp, clean crevice of her cream-colored buttocks.

"Aaaaghh---mmmphhbft!" The girl was cut off momentarily and made the vibrations of her near-orgasmic yell send shudders up Clone Ino's waist, making her quiver with sexual delight as she started grinding her buttocks against the other ninja's face.

Sakura was indeed very surprised by this but adapted to it soon enough seeing as how her mind was heavily rattled with aching lust and intuitively knowing what the doppelganger wanted. Closing her eyes softly and gorging herself on the rosebud of clone Ino's anus, Sakura began eating the doppelganger's body, taking her tongue and eloquently rolling it around from inside of the other's anal cavity, causing both Inos no end of blissfully euphoric moaning to arise.

"Aaaggghhh! Mmmmhhh!~" Clone Ino whimpered by having her eyes closed tight and keeping Sakura's head firmly between her buttcheeks like so. She felt the girl sensually wriggle her tongue throughout the inside of her buttocks, tasting her then wriggling it around inside of that damp hole in a manner befitting a slick eel.

It drove Ino and her clone crazy since the former was feeling it as well. The Strap-on continued to plow into Sakura's pussy tightly, making each and every fold of her sensitive vaginal flesh grip tightly around the surface of the magical phallus.

Together the trio of three lady ninja continues to please her each other for the remainder of half an hour, with Sakura going cross-eyed as she felt she was ready to explode in climax. The girl humped her face into the clone's ass, enjoying this newly acquired taste of eating her out in this fashion, usually she and Ino regularly just do the basic sixty-nine then grind themselves on each other's hips like lovebugs.

*Sssllpprr.....schluuupp..scllppr..sllprrr..!*

"Mmnnghhh..aahhh...aahhh....aaaggghhh!~" Ino's shadow clone yelled out, making her head toss back with her buttocks smothering the delirious-looking Sakura's head firmly between her buttcheeks while she came in a thunderous climax.

Like a chain effect, Sakura herself felt her body quiver with sexual coitus, making her pelvis buck rampantly into the regular Ino's waist with each fold of her pussy gushing wildly over the girl's pelvis like so. Splash after splash of vaginal nectar made its way to Ino's thighs, waist, and bed, soaking the girl in Sakura's juices until she herself came wildly with an orgasmic shout. Bucking into Sakura's body a few more times she eventually succumbs to the sensation of her body reacting to the Strap-On's influence, both bringing her to orgasm as well as officially claiming Sakura as part of the collection thanks to Tsunade's special Jutsu attached to the thing.

Ino squealed out loudly in climax and surrendered herself to grinding into Sakura's body from behind, rutting herself into the girl's sex with each gush of her pussy leaking out into the blanket surface. The girls all moaned with each other, grinding their now sweaty bodies together in a harmonious trifecta of orgasmic ecstasy.

Eventually, the girls winded down with Ino struggling to dispel her Shadow Clone amidst the tired state of post-coital bliss she was in. She succeeded and 'Poof' her double was gone, leaving only Sakura and herself laying on the bed naked with each other. With a 'Schlup' of moisture Ino's phallus pulled out of Sakura's gaping pussy, leaving it quivering ever more in a continued post-orgasmic state. The two of them were panting tiredly while resting naked on the bed in each other's arms, Sakura was barely conscious at all while Ino simply clutched the strap-on closely to her chest like a sacred treasure once again.

"Muaaah! Best gift ever! Hehehe!" She laughed merrily until she turned onto her side to spoon the backside of her naked friend, wriggling her soft sweaty body against her own. "So.....what do you think, Sakura? Feel like doing this with me and Tsunade-Sama until we're both ready for Naruto?"

Upon hearing this, Sakura's cheeks lit up in blush and she nodded bashfully,k feeling like a pure maiden in love for seven thinking of Naruto that way, but she wasn't going to reject it. Now....she had been laid claim to wanting to be the Knucklehead's lover and sex toy, like she no about Ino will be as well.

"Of course, but you have to tell me what you did with Lady Tsunade this afternoon? I'm dying to hear about it, Ino.~" Sakura asked excitedly, making her friend nod her head in agreement.

"Alright, but first things first; where is that skimpy thong of yours anyway? I want to...*shudder*...take a good hard whiff of it before I start." Ino asked and before Sakura was about to answer, a third voice rang out into the bedroom catching the two of them by complete surprise.

"I have it right here.~" A woman's voice rang out, making the girls turn their faces to see Lady Tsunade herself standing in the open doorway of the bedroom, spinning the thong Sakura shed earlier around her finger with a smile. The woman was still in her traditional clothing but wearing a perverted and sultry smile on her face right as she brought the thong up to her nostrils and took a good hard whiff of its scent. "Mmmhhmmm, smells like youth, now then...Ino and Sakura....what better way to explain what happened then by simply re-enacting it?"

Tsunade shrugged off her green coat and pulled up her ornate white top revealing her large breasts to the now utterly horny girls and closing the door behind her as she walked over to them, ready to indulge in two Ninja pussies for the price of one.

"L-lady Tsunade-Sama!~"

"Tsunade-Senpai!~"

Both Sakura and Ino's voices cried out in adulation as the woman became naked in the blink of an eye and put her own strap-on around herself, ready to begin picking which girl to fuck first and which to smother the face of into her ass or pussy.

**End of Chapter**

**To Be continued...**

  
  


**This has been for Titan. Thanks for reading.**

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
